Always Beginning With the Same Two Words
by RandomVictorian
Summary: Sequel to Glass Bubbles. Clara and the Doctor are newly married. While reading aloud to her husband one night, Clara comes across a message from the Williams/Ponds, who need help. (Bad summary, will change later) Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Rated T for the writer's paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so I promised I would start the sequel and here it is! Since this IS a sequel to my first long fanfic, ****_Glass Bubbles_****, I highly recommend you read that if you haven't already. But, since a lot of times people say that and I don't listen, I don't expect you guys to listen either. So here's a brief synopsis, just so you know what in the name of souffles is going on:**

**Basically, the Doctor and Clara end up in an alien laboratory, where they find out that (1) Clara has mutated into a Time Lady after being exposed to all of the timey-wimey stuff in the Doctor's time-stream and (2) being in his time-stream has supposedly impregnated her with the Doctor's child. They meet up with Oswin who has survived the Dalek asylum and find out that these aliens have been studying the Impossible Girl for a long time. They also find out that the whole thing is a plot by none other than a Great Intelligence echo to get the Doctor to give up his time travel knowledge, planning to use it to collect all the Clara echoes, which will then not be able to save the Doctor, making the Great Intelligence succeed. The GI threatens to stop Clara's hearts unless the Doctor gives up his knowledge, of course he has to refuse (fate of the entire universe over Clara) and when Clara's hearts are about to be stopped, Oswin threatens to self-destruct and blow up the place, giving the Doctor and Clara a chance to escape. Sadly, Oswin is forced to follow through on that threat. They go to New Earth Hospital, where they find out that the baby was never real, just a ploy by the GI to increase the stakes for the Doctor and get him to give up his knowledge. Clara and the Doctor are both a bit depressed about it. The Doctor asks Clara to marry him. Yes, the synopsis sounds horrible. You should have just read the real thing, so that's what you get! **

**Anyways, now that's over, our first chapter. We're in Clara's POV.**

* * *

It is the same story every time, and it always begins with the same two words.

'I do.'

None of this was as easy as they thought it would be. First of all, it didn't feel right to just disappear without ever telling the Maitlands or her dad what had happened to her. So, after a month-long honeymoon, she and the Doctor invited them all out to dinner. The Doctor wanted to take them to an planet that was famous for its food, but Clara said absolutely not. This didn't need to get weirder and harder than it was already bound to be.

It was very hard to explain to them that this man was her husband. The kids knew him pretty well, but Mr. Maitland had met him only once, and her dad had never even seen him. None of them could understand why they hadn't been told that she and the Doctor were serious like that, let alone invited to the wedding or even told that there was to be a wedding. She could tell that it really upset her dad, which hurt her deeply. He was her only living parent, and she didn't like to cause him pain.

Gradually, though, they warmed to the Doctor. Angie and Artie already knew and liked him, of course, so they were happy right away (although Angie pouted a little over the fact that she hadn't been a bridesmaid). And after a little while, her dad and George found that they liked him as well. No one could help but like the Doctor, he just drew people to him naturally with his quirkiness and genuinely good heart. They sat for a moment after everyone had finished their meal, as if waiting for something.

'So this is goodbye,' Clara said finally. Slowly, unsure if this was the best way to break it to them.

George evidently thought that she was speaking of not being the nanny any more. 'It's not goodbye, Clara! We'll still see you sometimes! Just because you don't live with us now-'

'No, it really is goodbye.'

'What?' Her dad's expression hurt her so badly. Could she really do this to him? After already losing his wife, how would he cope with losing his only child as well? She couldn't stay, though. Not with two hearts. Even this meeting at a restaurant was risky. Suppose some sudden accident happened and she had to go to the hospital? What would happen when it was discovered that she now had two hearts? No, she definitely could not stay here. Besides, her life was with the Doctor now.

And her Doctor saved her. 'Clara and I are going travelling. For a long, long time.'

'But...you will visit? And send postcards?'

'Of course,' Clara said, then looked at the Doctor to make sure that was true.

He smiled. 'We most certainly will.'

They all said goodbye, and Clara and her husband walked off towards the TARDIS. It was a chilly autumn night, and he put an arm around her to hold her close by him as they walked. 'Where to next?'

'Bed. Tired. Completely exhausted, actually.'

His face fell in obvious disappointment. 'You know, Clara, when you were a human I understood the unreasonable amount of sleeping that you did. But really, now that you are a Time Lady-'

'I don't sleep as much, just more than you do, because _you_ are completely mad.'

He was silent for a few minutes. They reached the TARDIS and went inside. Then he said, 'I still say you sleep too much and it's no fun.' He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

'I say you don't sleep enough and tonight you are going to.' She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, mimicking him.

'Clara, please...' he whined. Really, sometimes she felt more like his mother than his wife. He could be such a child.

'I don't want to hear it. Go take a shower and get into bed. I'll be there in a minute.'

Mumbling, he stomped off down the hallway. She rolled her eyes. Then she went to the library and started looking through books, intending to choose one from which to read aloud. Sometimes reading to him helped him to fall asleep. She saw one book with "Amelia Williams" on the spine. She pulled it off the shelf, smiling because that was the author of one of her favourite books, _Summer Falls._ But it was familiar for a different reason too, a reason she couldn't place just now...

'Used to travel with her.'

She gasped and dropped the book. Why did he have to sneak up behind her like that? She bent down and picked the book off the floor. 'You're going to stop my hearts from fright one of these days,' she warned.

'Sorry.' Continuing with what he had been saying, 'She went by Amy Pond back then.'

'Oh I remember the Ponds. Lovely couple.'

'They died-'

'I was there.'

'Were you?'

'When you were crying, you weren't looking at the statue. It could have gotten you.'

'You were there? Watching it for me?'

'I was a young reporter looking for a sensational story. I was investigating the angels, and you three caught my eye. There was something odd about you, but it was more than that. Of course, I know now that I had to save you, but I didn't know then. I just felt this weird urge to follow you around. I was there all along. I knew how the angels worked, and you and River were a little too preoccupied to be looking at them. So I watched for you until you were safe in your blue box.'

'Clara, you are amazing.' He kissed her. 'I learn something new about you every single day.'

'So, how about you and I go to bed and I'll read you this book?'

He frowned.

'And I'll make you a tray with jammy dodgers and warm milk.'

'Okay!' And he was out of the room just like that. Tucking the book under her arm, she went to the kitchen and made a tray for him, breaking into a smile every few minutes, thinking of her silly husband. She looked up at the ceiling. 'Now, I want you to let me find our bedroom. Got that? Yeah, sure, it's _really _funny when you leave him waiting while I wander through your stupid maze all night, but not this time. You're not going to pull any tricks, okay? Sorry, but you're just a machine and I won, okay? He's _my_ husband, and he chose me, and he loves me. So I don't care that you don't approve. Do you understand?'

The TARDIS made a noise, and it wasn't quite an angry noise, so Clara was satisfied. She walked down the hallway with the tray, and found the bedroom fairly quickly.

His eyes lit up when she walked in, then dimmed slightly. 'No fez?'

She rolled her eyes. 'No one said anything about a fez. You don't need a fez, you're going to sleep, remember? Can't very well sleep with a fez on your head.'

'Still, would have been a nice gesture,' he mumbled. 'But, jammy dodgers and warm milk! Can't complain! Thank you, my love!'

'You're welcome.' She looked at him and saw that he was sitting on top of the still-made bed. 'Get under the covers!'

He obediently climbed inside, looking at her like a puppy anticipating a reward. She set the tray on his lap and smiled, then crossed the room to the door which led to their walk-in closet. She went inside of it and pulled a nightgown out of the dresser. She started to undress herself. 'By the way, you were brilliant at dinner tonight. Not one slip-up about spacey-timey stuff, and they all loved you.' She walked out of the closet, pulling the nightgown over her head.

'Well, they probably won't see you for awhile. I wanted them to know that you are in good hands.' He seemed to barely be paying attention to what he was saying. He was staring at her intently.

She smiled, but ignored it. 'You did a good job. I don't think they'll worry much.' She slid into the bed and took the book from the tray, which he had already cleared. 'You must have been hungry.'

'Sorry, should have offered you some.'

She shook her head, 'I'm full from the restaurant.'

He set the tray on the floor, then put his arm around her as they sat, propped up in bed. She started to read.

'"Chapter One. Help."'

He interrupted, 'Help?'

'That's the name of the chapter, yeah.'

'Sorry, I just...it was silly. Continue.'

'"There is a man who is the second most wonderful man in the universe. He is called the Doctor-"'

He gasped.

'She travelled with you for a long time. What else is she going to write about?'

'That's true, it's just...I don't know, maybe we shouldn't be reading this?'

'If you don't want to, I'll go get another book to read.'

'No, never mind. I'm being silly. Keep reading.'

She twisted herself so that she was facing him, and put a hand to his cheek. 'Anytime you want me to stop, just say so, okay?'

He nodded.

She settled herself comfortably again. '"The reason people call him the Doctor is that he helps people. The first most wonderful man in the Universe-the Last Centurion- and his wife- the Girl Who Waited- used to travel with him. He showed them stars, galaxies, and planets. They fought monsters and pirates, aliens and machines. But one day, they were sent back in time, and not even the Doctor could save them. He could never see the Last Centurion and the Girl Who Waited ever again."' Clara stopped reading, realising that this might be getting a little too painful for him. 'Are you okay?' she asked.

'I'm fine, keep reading.'

'"They were very happy. They got a little house and they worked and laughed. They reminded each other of stories of the great things the Doctor had shown them. They had a happy life. Until one day when they needed the Doctor to come back and help them."' Clara slammed the book. 'Doctor, I'm thinking this isn't fiction, how about you?'

'No love, I don't think it is.'

'No sleeping tonight?'

He smiled. 'Shouldn't think so.'

They jumped out of bed and hurried to get changed into sensible clothes. They rushed to the console room.

'Clara, I should warn you that this is completely impossible.'

She shrugged. 'That's what we do.'

He grinned at her. 'Does the book give us a date?'

She scanned the page. 'October 22, 1939.'

'Thanks. Don't read anymore, okay?'

She shut the book and set it down. 'I won't.'

'Good.' He hesitated a moment, his hand hovering over a lever. 'This probably won't work...'

'No.'

'But we have to try.'

'Absolutely.'

He beamed at her. 'Geronimo!'

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have been so nice so far in your reviews! I have some ideas for where this story is going to go, but they are all kind of fuzzy, so we'll just see what happens! (This is all a bit deja vu!) We're in the Doctor's POV.**

* * *

He was overjoyed that Clara was going along with this, but he knew deep down that it couldn't work. If he pulled this lever, he risked causing a paradox massive enough to destroy New York City and the enormous population of people that lived there. And if he did not, he would let two of his dearest friends down. He couldn't accept either option.

'What's wrong? What's holding you up?' Clara asked, noting his hesitation. 'You said "geronimo," at which point something usually happens.'

'Well you see, it's all very timey-wimey, but you're starting to understand this stuff so I suppose I can explain it.'

'I'm all ears.'

'When I left the Ponds, it was not by choice. If I could have, I would have immediately flown back to 1938 and picked them up again. They would still be with me.' He realised what he was saying, and quickly added, 'Of course, then I wouldn't have you. Which would be unacceptable.'

She smiled. He was relieved that she hadn't taken the statement the wrong way.

'Anyway, the reason I couldn't go back is that there were already a lot of paradoxes going on in that timeline and interfering further would have been too risky.'

She nodded thoughtfully, processing it. 'Risky how?'

'Risky as in pull New York City apart. The whole city- destroyed.'

'Blimey. Okay, so not an option.'

'Or so I thought.'

'So...you can go back?'

'I don't know. It's a possibility.'

'Then why didn't you try? I know you, Doctor. Risking tearing things apart is nothing to you when you care about someone.

'I didn't want to mess with it. I received sort of a letter from Amy, saying that she and Rory had a happy life, loved me still, and not to be alone. That sort of closed what had already been closing. Even before the angels, they'd been slowly drifting away from me. Getting caught up in humany-wumany things that I couldn't be a part of. My Ponds had already begun to fade. Amy was getting all liney around the eyes- their life was going on. Without me. I don't know, maybe if it weren't for that, I might have risked it. Like when I went into my time-stream for you. But they finally had a happy, normal life as they should have had, one that I couldn't interrupt this time. They had each other, which was all they ever really needed. It was one of the hardest things for me to do, but I decided that I would let them rest.'

Clara bit her lip and went to him, putting her arms around him and nestling her face into his coat. He buried his nose into the top of her head and rubbed his hands slowly up and down her back. 'Oh Clara, I'm glad I did. To think I might never have met you...maybe everything happens for a reason. Everything ends, but that's how new things begin. They have each other, and I have you.'

After a few moments of standing like that, they let go and stepped back to continue with the business at hand.

'So,' Clara said, 'I'm guessing that now you've worked out a way to go back?'

'Well...no. But I'm going to try anyway!'

'At the risk of tearing New York apart? Are you insane? You can't!'

'Yes, yes, and...also, yes.' He put a hand to his forehead, thinking.

'Tell you what. Let's go to the kitchen, I'll put the kettle on, and we'll talk about this some more.'

As they walked down the corridor, Clara said, 'I know what will cheer us up! I'll make a souffle!'

'NO!'

The TARDIS made a noise to show that she agreed with him. He knew that she hated it when Clara made souffles; Clara's last souffle had almost set the kitchen on fire. The TARDIS had saved it by quickly rearranging things so that the swimming pool was above the kitchen, then taking away the kitchen roof to flood it. A very wet and very irate Clara had reported these events to the Doctor, who, stifling his laughter, deleted the water-logged kitchen and replaced it with an identical one.

Clara stopped walking and spun around to look at him, obviously a little startled and shocked.

He tugged nervously at his bowtie, realising that that had come out a bit too quickly and vehemently. 'I mean...while your souffles are...just absolutely..._interesting-'_

_'_Interesting?' Her eyebrows lowered dangerously, and her eyes narrowed.

'As in, completely wonderful.'

'You're lying.'

'I'm not, really, I love your souffles!'

'Rule number one, remember?'

'It doesn't apply in every circumstance! It's not fair to use my own rules against me!'

She sighed deeply.

'_Anyway,_ while I absolutely love your souffles, I had something else in mind that sounded good.'

'Okay, what?'

'Fish fingers and custard!' He beamed, expecting her to share his enthusiasm. It never even entered his mind that anyone wouldn't like his favourite food.

But her face screwed up in disgust. 'What?!'

'Fish fingers and custard! My favourite food!'

'Like...fish fingers...with custard?'

'Yes that would be implied in the name. Fish fingers and custard.'

'That's disgusting! I'm not cooking you that!'

'Please! Pretty, pretty please! Prettier than you please!'

'Ugh, fine.' She looked up at the ceiling. 'Do you approve of this?'

The TARDIS made a noise of approval.

'Of course she does,' Clara groaned.

'See? _She_ lets me have fish fingers and custard!'

'Competing with an appliance,' Clara mumbled, but she was smiling.

'Oi, if you keep calling her things like "appliance" and "snogbox," she's always going to be mean to you. She's the TARDIS, and she is the best ship in the universe and deserves to be treated with respect.'

'Right. Just look into my eyes, think back carefully to...erm...recent events, and try to honestly tell me that this is not a snogbox.'

'Clara!...I...We...It's...Wha...uh...Shut up!' He felt his face turning red.

She laughed. 'Come on, love. Let's go get you some of your disgusting food.'

He didn't bother to defend fish fingers and custard, because he knew that as soon as she tried it, she would understand.

Several cups of tea and two batches of fish fingers and custard later (he had gotten her to admit that it was, indeed, amazing), they still weren't completely sure that it was going to be okay to go and get the Ponds. But they both agreed that it would be unacceptable not to try. They returned to the console room.

'So, Clara, I'm thinking we land her far away from New York, which might prevent the paradox.'

'Might?'

'We're still interfering with a pretty touchy point in time. I guess we'll have to count on the TARDIS not to land if the paradox is too bad, but essentially we are perhaps on our way to destroy one of the biggest and most famous cities on earth.'

'Well...none of that is very reassuring.'

'No, it isn't.' He took her hand and held it tightly. 'Are you ready?'

She nodded.

He smiled, and pulled the lever.

* * *

**Okay, so let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the traffic/reviews/favourites/follows! You guys are great. We're in Clara's POV now.**

* * *

Sparks flew everywhere, and the whole TARDIS was shaking like mad. Clara clung for dear life to the railings, and the Doctor was holding onto the console.

'Sorry, bit rough!' The Doctor yelled over all the noise.

'Yeah, just a bit!'

Abruptly, it stopped.

'I think we've landed,' the Doctor said, sounding relieved.

'So...does New York still stand?'

'Guess we'll find out. Wonder where we ended up?' As he spoke, he walked toward the doors and opened it. Clara watched anxiously.

'Well?'

He groaned.

'What is it?'

'1939. Dust bowl just ended but things haven't quite gotten nice yet. And I think...' he bounded over to the console and looked at a screen. 'Yes. Oklahoma panhandle. Right after the Dust bowl. Fun.'

'In a not-so-fun way. How are we ever going to get to New York?'

'Well that's the adventure part!'

Clara rubbed her temples. Her head hurt. She realised it was too risky to land _in_ New York, but she was almost positive that they could have landed a little bit closer. 'Oh Doctor.'

'It's not that bad! We'd better find a way to contact the Ponds. Still have that book?'

'Right here.' She handed it to him. 'What are you looking for?'

'Chapter titles. The last time I was in New York, we used chapter titles to find out just enough without reading spoilers and causing fixed points. Amy would remember that...' He was scanning the page with his eyes. 'Chapter one, "Help." Chapter Two, "Our address and contact information." You know, she didn't have to make it _that_ obvious.'

He flipped to that chapter and wrote down the address and phone number. Then he flipped back to the table of contents.

'What are you looking for now?'

'Nothing in particular, just curious.' Suddenly, his eyes widened. 'No. No!'

Clara did not like the sound of that one bit. 'What is it? What's happened?'

He shut the book. 'Nothing!' He flashed her his biggest grin. 'Everything is perfectly one hundred percent okay.'

'Then let me see the chapter titles.'

'No! Spoilers. Now come on, love. We're going to have to find a way to get to New York.'

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around at the barren landscape with distaste. 'You said the dust bowl was over.'

'By ended, I mean that it rained and that now things are going to get better. I don't mean magic. People are just starting to get things back to normal. Just be glad we didn't come during the proper dust bowl.'

'Yeah, that's true. So, I suppose I should know better than to bother asking if you have a plan, but do you maybe have any ideas?'

'Ooh, quite a lot actually!'

'Okay, eliminating all of the ones having to do with bowties and fezzes and your...interesting snack choices...and narrowing it down to getting us to New York, what have you got?'

'Well, when you narrow it down _that_ far, I really only have one or two left,' he complained. 'But I'm thinking maybe we can travel on the train.'

'Oh good! I've always thought it would be fun to ride an old-timey train. Now _this_ is what I call a plan!'

* * *

Clara glared at the Doctor as they sat, crouched behind crates in a freight car.

'Oi, no need to look at me that way!'

'You dragged me onto a moving train.' She kept her voice low and deadly.

'It was barely moving,' he mumbled.

'We could have bought a ticket. You could have used your psychic paper to make them think we had a reason to be here. We could have travelled comfortably as passengers. But no. We're crouched behind crates, hoping against hope that no one finds us and throws us out.'

'I always thought it would be fun to be a hobo in the thirties. Riding the rails, nothing to tie you down...not so different from me, actually...'

'I think you might have romanticised it just a bit.'

He looked around at their surroundings, eyes narrowed, studying. 'Okay, yeah. Maybe just a bit.'

She grinned at him. She never could stay mad at him for long, no matter how many crazy things he made her do.

He stretched and lay down on his side.

'Are you actually going to sleep? By choice?'

'It's been awhile, and what else are we going to do on the way to New York in a freight car?'

'True.' She lay down beside him. 'Wow. Comfy.'

'No it's not. It's a very uncomfortable wood floor and the place is moving a lot.'

'I'm being sarcastic. Now make yourself useful and roll onto your back so I can use you as a mattress.'

'You're the boss.' He obediently lay flat on his back.

'Good.' She rolled herself on top of him. 'You're bony,' she complained.

'I do a lot of running around.'

'Well, you're rubbish as a mattress.'

He was staring at her with a faraway look in his eyes.

She looked curiously into his face. 'What are you thinking about?'

'I'm just remembering the first time we found ourselves in this position. Victorian London.'

She giggled. 'And you told me to take my clothes off.'

'I hadn't meant it like that! You just took it the wrong way!'

She smiled and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. 'Well, my husband, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep, and so should you.'

'By the time we wake up, maybe we'll be in New York.'

'Or we could be discovered and thrown off the train.'

'That is a possibility, yes...on second thoughts, I'll stay awake. Keep watch. But you go ahead and sleep. You deserve it.'

She smiled and snuggled into him as he stroked her hair soothingly. She yawned, and she heard him yawn too. Then his breathing became slow and steady, and she realised that he was falling asleep.

She pushed herself up slightly to look at him, and his eyes were closed. 'Doctor?' she breathed, quiet enough not to wake him up if he was sleeping.

He didn't answer.

She smiled and smoothed his floppy hair out of his face. 'Time _you_ rested for a change, my dear.'

Clara slowly sat up, careful not to disturb him, and leaned against one of the crates, guarding him for a change while he slept to the rocking motion of the train.

* * *

She didn't wake him up until they reached New York, and even then it was hard to rouse him; he slept so soundly. He must have been exhausted. When he finally did wake up, he looked around, confused for a minute.

'You should probably sleep a little more often. You obviously need it.'

He was still looking around, obviously still confused. 'I wasn't going to sleep, I was going to stay awake.'

She smiled. 'Yeah, you said that, and then a couple minutes later, you fell asleep. I stayed up and kept watch. You needed sleep more than I did anyway. I can't even remember the last time you slept.'

They hurried to get off the train before it was unloaded and they were discovered. They managed to slip away unnoticed.

'Okay,' Clara said, looking around. 'New York still stands then.'

'It would appear so,' the Doctor said, thoughtfully. 'That's a good sign. Now to find the Ponds.' He pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket with their address on it. 'It's not far from here! Good!'

After a short walk, they were standing in front of a middle-class sort of apartment building. It was neat and nice, which Clara could tell the Doctor was relieved about. She supposed he must have had fearful fantasies of his Ponds ending up in some shabby tenement, waiting outside of soup kitchens for a meal. America _had_ just come out of the Great Depression, after all.

The Doctor knocked on their door and smiled at Clara. 'I can't wait for them to meet you!'

'But what if they don't like me? You _were_ sort of married to their daughter. How are you going to explain-'

The door opened, and there stood Amy. Her beautiful orange hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore a cheerful cotton dress and an apron. She looked like any 1930s housewife. They had obviously merged well into their new life in the past.

The Doctor grabbed her and hugged her tightly. 'Oh Amy!'

Clara smiled to see him so happy.

Amy looked very shocked. 'Doctor? But how? You said you could never see me again.'

'I found a way around that, seeing as you needed help.'

'Help?' She pulled away and squinted at him.

'You sent me a message.'

She stared at him blankly.

'The book? No?'

Clara tapped his shoulder, and he turned to look at her. 'She probably hasn't written it yet, Doctor. Maybe it hasn't even happened yet.'

He smacked himself on the forehead. 'Of course!' He turned back to Amy, but Clara could tell that he was mostly talking to himself, thinking out loud. 'Something bad happened, future you sent me a message so that I would come here and stop the whatever-it-was before things got too bad.'

'I don't know what's happening, but I'm so glad you're here! Wait until Rory gets home! Come on inside!'

The Doctor and Clara came in and sat down in the chairs Amy pointed to.

'So, I see you took my advice not to travel alone. Are you going to introduce me?'

'Oh, right, sorry. This is Clara. Clara, you already know Amy.'

'Nice to meet you, Clara. How does she know me?'

'Long story. You sort of know her too, though. Here's a hint: she likes making souffles.'

Amy's eyes widened. 'Souffle girl? How did you...un-Dalek her?'

'I didn't. See, Oswin was an echo. Clara scattered copies of herself through time and space...yes it's timey-wimey and I don't feel capable of explaining it in a curiosity-satisfying manner without going into a lot of detail.'

Amy shrugged. Then she looked at Clara's hand. 'She's married? So you got a whole other couple to replace us? Where's her husband?' While she was speaking, she had stood up and went through a doorway into the kitchen, where she was putting the kettle on for tea.

Clara bit her lip. This was going to be awkward.

The Doctor cleared his throat. 'she'smarriedtome,' he mumbled very quickly.

Amy came back into the living room. 'Sorry, couldn't hear you. What did you say?'

'We'll talk about it later. When does Rory get home?'

'He should be home any minute now,' Amy said, going back to the kitchen and pulling cups out of a cupboard.

As if on cue, Rory walked in the door. 'Hello Amy, I'm...' his voice trailed off. 'Doctor?!'

'Hello, Rory! It's been too long.'

'Um, how is the Doctor in our living room?'

'He found a way to come back,' Amy called from the kitchen. 'Apparently in the future I'm going to leave him a message in a book that he should come at this time.'

Rory nodded. 'Okay. Who's she?'

'Hi Nina,' Clara said, grinning mischievously.

'Oswin? But...she was a Dalek.'

'Timey-wimey!' the Doctor shouted. 'Very long story for another day.'

'So how's that daughter of ours? Has she been taking care of you?' Amy said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray that held four cups of tea. She handed them out, giving Rory a kiss with his, and then sat down.

'She's...well you know River! She's always...River-y.' He looked down at his hands and tapped his foot very rapidly. Clara took one of his hands, even though she knew she probably shouldn't because he obviously seemed not to be ready to tell the Ponds about the two of them just yet.

And sure enough, the hand-holding did not escape Amy's notice. 'Who is Clara married to?' she asked, suspiciously.

'She's...well...she'smarriedtome.'

'Speak up, Doctor.'

Clara pulled her hand away from his and chewed nervously on her nails.

'She'smarriedtome.'

Rory shook his head. 'I can't understand a word you're saying!'

'SHE'S MARRIED TO ME!' the Doctor yelled. Then he put his face in his hands.

Clara felt her stomach knot up as Amy's and Rory's mouths both dropped open. It was important to her that the Ponds like and accept her- they were essentially the Doctor's family. But so far, it didn't look like things were going to turn out that way.

* * *

**So that's all for now. What do you think so far? Please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews etc. Okay, so thank you romanov979 for pointing something out which I feel should be shared with everyone else. I tend to have plans and then forget them and leave gaps, and I did that in the last chapter. Here, in part, is what romanov979 asked about that:**

**'okay how are they going to find the tardis later on i mean did they just leave it behind in oklahoma (i think they would have been better off just landing somewhere in canada and catching a boat to new york).'**

**Okay, so the Doctor was trying to avoid New York and he does have rather bad aim with landing the TARDIS, so they land in Oklahoma. Well and good. But I was going to have Clara ask basically something to the effect of what romanov979 did: why can't they just try again and land somewhere a little closer? Then the Doctor was going to give a wibbly wobbly timey wimey explanation which I'll just try and give now (forgive me, I fear this is going to be one of those dodgy Moffat-esque excuses that make one go 'huh?!'). Essentially, they've already overshot geographically and landed in Oklahoma. They don't know for sure where they will end up if they try again (if you recall from the beginning of the last chapter, it was really hard to fly the TARDIS with all the paradoxes and stuff going on) so they could end up either in New York or too close to it. The timeline is too fragile blah blah, it's too risky and could rip New York apart blah blah blah, bingle bongle dingle dangle yickity do, yickity da, ping pong lippy tappy too ta. **

**So that's how I'm explaining it. (Real reason? I dunno, I love the dustbowl era I guess.) Anyway, I might go back and stick it in there where it belongs, or I might not and leave you all to puzzle through this explanation here. Either way, thank you romanov979! I might never have realised my omission! **

**Okay, on with the chapter! Doctor's POV.**

* * *

After a long, awkward silence, the Doctor raised his head and was able to look them in the eye, alternating eye-contact between Rory and Amy, unable to look at either for two long. 'Look, I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I'll try to help you understand. Clara saved me over and over and over all throughout my history. And all that time, I didn't even know she was there! Not until the Dalek asylum. Can you imagine that? All these years that I've been running and she's been that one constant thing beside me. And I didn't even know it! When I met her, really, properly met her, I was so fascinated by her. She was the only mystery worth solving. And then, in my darkest hour, she stepped forward to save me and it all made sense. And then she became a Time Lady, someone I could spend my forever with! I love her, I've always loved her. So we got married.' As punctuation for his little speech, he put an arm around her and pulled her close into his side.

The Ponds stared at him, looking completely betrayed, and even his Clara squirmed out of his grasp and scooted to the other side of the sofa, clearing her throat. He felt very alone.

'Well that's all great, Doctor,' Amy finally said. 'But you forgot that you are already married! To our daughter!'

'Yeah,' Rory added. 'That isn't nice.'

'No I'm not,' The Doctor said quietly.

'What? So you divorced her then? You divorced our daughter?'

'First of all, we were never clear on whether or not the marriage was valid. It was in an aborted timeline.'

'You were perfectly willing overlook that and banter with her play husband and wife, but then some little girl comes along with big brown eyes and suddenly, your marriage to our daughter was completely invalid.'

'It wasn't like that!' He couldn't stand his Ponds being angry with him like this, misunderstanding him. He didn't want to have to tell them that their daughter was dead. He wanted to make them understand while avoiding that. 'After the two of you were taken from me, I asked River to travel with me and she refused. She gave up that position.'

'And the next time you run into her and she see's your little replacement? What then?'

'I don't know that that is going to happen.'

'Oh, so now not only are you conveniently unmarried, but you've also decided that River just conveniently will never show up again.' She turned on Clara, 'I hope you're getting this. This is your future if someone else he fancies for a moment comes along.'

Clara's cheeks burned red and her eyes flashed, but she said nothing.

'Amy, listen to me. I'm not married to River and I'm not going to see her any more because...she's...we said goodbye.' He still could not bring himself to tell them.

'So did you and I, and here we are now.'

'It was a very final goodbye. It was an ending.'

'How can you be so sure of that?'

He sighed. It wasn't fair to keep it from them. 'Because River...is...I'm sorry but she's...she's dead.'

Amy and Rory both looked as though they'd been struck a blow. Rory covered his face, and Amy began absently snatching the teacups and took them to the kitchen, where a lot of clattering and banging went on as she started to wash them.

Rory took a deep breath and moved his hands from his face. 'Dead?'

Amy had appeared in the doorway, and she just stood there, not fully entering the living room, leaning against the door's frame for support and staring straight ahead.

'The first time I met her,' the Doctor said slowly, fighting back the urge to cry at their grief, and his own- he'd never dealt with it, 'she died saving me. And I hadn't even known who she was!'

Clara stood up and started for the door.

'Clara?'

'No, I'm fine! Just want some fresh air. I'll leave you three to talk this out.'

He nodded, understanding how she must feel. This was between him and the Ponds, and she had no place in it. He continued with the story. 'It was in a library. The biggest in the Universe. And the computer system had the capacity to save people- real people, in the computer. With a virtual life, an endless life. I gave her the best I could; I saved her to the database, so that she could life forever. When I said goodbye to her at Trenzalore- the last time I saw her, that is- it was her from after the library. She wasn't alive any more. Just data. The only reason she was there was that she had a mental link with Clara. So when I say that I don't believe I'll see her again, I say that because the last time I saw her, she was already dead.'

The Ponds were very quiet, struggling with what he was saying.

'And I think that with all I have done for the Universe,' he suddenly burst out, 'I deserve just one thing in return and if that one thing is the right to remarry because someone makes me happy, makes me forget, because I am in love, then I think I've earned it!'

Amy nodded, but she was staring at the floor. 'Was she...happy?'

'What?'

'In the computer. Was it a happy kind of endless life or was it sad and lonely?'

'Oh, it was happy. She had company. And we got to properly say goodbye. She finally got to say goodbye to the version of me that she knows the best.'

Amy nodded again. Rory was staring at the wall, fists clenched, which made the Doctor a bit uneasy.

'So...you found Oswin again?' He said finally.

'Well no, she's not Oswin. But she sort of is. But she's Clara Oswald. I moped on a cloud for the longest time after losing the two of you. I couldn't handle it. And then I met Clara. But it still wasn't _Clara_ Clara but at least she was called Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald. And she made me happy and we were all set to travel and then she died again and I realised who she was. And then I became a mad monk-'

This earned a quizzical glance from Amy.

'-trying to find her again, and I did, quite by chance. And we travelled and I sort of fell in love and then the rest I've already told you.' He took a deep breath, exhausted from that rapid explanation.

'Well, she makes you happy, I can see that,' Amy said slowly. 'And I'm glad that you aren't alone.'

'But do you approve of her?' The answer truly mattered to him. He wanted his best friends and his wife to get along, so that they could all be a family. Clara was wonderful, but just the two of them in the TARDIS didn't quite feel like a family.

Before Amy answered, the door opened a crack and Clara peeked in. 'Hi.' Her eyes asked for permission to come back inside.

'Come in,' the Doctor said. 'We were just sort of talking about you.'

'Oh?' She entered the room and closed the door, standing there looking a little awkward. His families weren't coming together too well yet.

'I'm going to get dinner started,' Amy offered. 'Still like fish fingers and custard, Raggedy Man?'

'Oh most definitely! Though Clara doesn't like to make it for me.'

Clara's face, which had been looking a little fragile ever since she entered the room, just shattered and she looked absolutely dejected. Stupid. He shouldn't have said that. He was making divisions between them all, and that was the last thing anyone needed.

Rory had still hardly said a word, which was worrisome, Amy was making a racket in the kitchen, and Clara was looking like a broken china doll. The Doctor straightened and re-straightened his bowtie, and wished for a way to reset the day and start over. To somehow make it turn out right this time.

Finally, Amy called them to the table, where a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers sat at every place. 'You have no idea,' Amy told the Doctor, 'how hard it is to make this before frozen fish fingers were a thing.'

'You should invent it. That would be cool! Not supposed to be around until the fifties though. Just a few more years, eh? Decades...'

They sat down. Clara made a face.

'Clara! What's that face for? You told me fish fingers and custard was amazing!'

'Just like when you said that my souffles are "completely wonderful."' She smiled a little too sweetly.

'Okay. You've got me there.'

Amy and Clara attempted to make small talk for a few minutes. Then Amy began filling the Doctor in on the small details of the life she and Rory had been having without him.

She finished up by saying, 'We really missed you, Doctor. But we've been happy.'

'I'm so glad to hear that. I was worried about the two of you.'

He noticed with approval that Clara had eaten most of her fish fingers and custard.

'So, what's life like for you and Clara?' Amy asked.

'Oh, we have adventures. Live in the TARDIS of course. He leaned across the table to where Amy and Rory were sitting and whispered loudly, 'the TARDIS doesn't like Clara.'

They laughed.

'I heard that!'

That only made them laugh harder. Clara sat with her arms crossed, and the Doctor decided that it would be in his best interests to change the topic.

'On a side-note, why am I the only one who likes bunk beds? You two didn't want them, and now Clara won't let us have bunk beds either!'

Amy, Rory, and Clara all exchanged glances, smiling at each other with a mixture of awkwardness and amusement, which the Doctor did not understand and therefore did not like.

They sat around the table, talking and laughing, all of their awkwardness gradually melting away. Every once in awhile, when there was a lull in the conversation, the Doctor would catch a glimpse of sadness in Amy's eyes, or a half-hidden frown on Rory's face. He wished he had been able to gently break the news to them long before this visit. Then there wouldn't be anything to cloud this time they had together.

Amy glanced at the clock. 'Have we really stayed up talking until eleven? Probably about time to get to bed. I'll show you the guest room.'

The Doctor and Clara followed her down a tiny, cramped hallway. 'Sorry that the bed is a little small, we don't have company often. We thought it would be nice to have two bedrooms just in case we ever decide to adopt a kid, but it hasn't been used much yet.'

'This will do nicely, thank you.' He went into the room and sat on the bed. 'Bouncy!'

Clara shook her head, then turned to Amy. 'Thanks for dinner and for letting us stay.'

'You're welcome.' She started to close the door, then popped her head back in, looking from the Doctor to Clara and back again. 'Just remember, the walls are thin.' Then she closed the door.

Clara's mouth dropped open, and the Doctor laughed nervously.

After a few moments, the Doctor said, 'Please tell me we brought stuff.'

'Stuff? Could you, I dunno, elaborate on "stuff"?'

'Clothes, toothbrushes...fezzes optional...'

'Oh, yeah. Didn't think you would think of that so I grabbed us each a change of clothes.'

'Excellent.'

Suddenly, Clara blurted out, 'Why don't any of your old friends ever like me?'

'What? What are you talking about?'

'The TARDIS always makes things difficult, River looked like she wanted to murder me when we met, and the Ponds are starting to be a little more friendly, but I really don't think they like me either.'

He patted the bed and she plopped onto it, head resting on her hands. 'I just...I don't know.'

He put an arm around her. 'Hey, don't say those things,' he soothed. 'Of course everyone likes you. The TARDIS is jealous, so was River I'd assume. They both have every right to be. The TARDIS has always looked after me and sort of considers me to be hers, and River _was _my sort of my wife. The Ponds are just sad because River was their daughter. But they'll like you too, eventually.

'How do you know that?'

'Because I absolutely loved you from the first time we met. Even though you were a Dalek! Imagine me loving a Dalek!'

Clara smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

'But now what we have to figure out is why they needed us to come here. I think we'll need to look at the book.'

* * *

**So Whaddya think? Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks heaps for all the kind reviews! I'm glad I haven't made anyone hate me yet that I am aware of (beware: it might be coming. Remember the mysterious chapter title? Spoilers...) Tonight's chapter is going to be quite short I fear, for which I apologise. Clara's POV.**

* * *

The Doctor pulled the book out of his pocket and started skimming the first chapter. Clara sat next to him, unable to read it because he held it in a way to prevent her doing so, feeling bored and quite useless. When she could take it no more, she attempted to snatch the book from him. 'Gimme.'

'Absolutely not!' he stood up and held the book far above her head.

'That's not fair! Just 'cause you're tall!' She jumped up and down, trying to get up high enough to reach the book, realising that she looked ridiculous and was only making him laugh. 'Let me see!' Her feet in their heeled boots made loud thumping sounds with each time she landed. To try and propel herself upwards, she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed up, using him as leverage.

With her entire weight supported by his shoulder, he lost his balance, and they toppled onto the bed, Clara half on top of the Doctor, who had his arm stretched way out so that she still couldn't reach the book. She squirmed towards it, but he wrapped his free arm very securely around her waist, holding her down. 'I don't want you to see!'

'But I want to! Let me go!' What could possibly be in that book that he was so afraid of?

'No chance of that, I'm afraid.'

'Let. Me. Go!' she said, punctuating each word by lightly kicking his leg.

'Ow! Ow! Cut that out!' He tried to rearrange them to prevent kicking, causing the bed to rock and creek and hit against the wall in their struggle.

'You two okay in there? Been hearing some odd noises and lots of yelling.' It was Amy's voice, and she was laughing.

Clara's face turned beet red. 'See, now look what you've done!' she hissed.

'What have I done?' he whispered, copying her volume. 'She's just come to check on us. Probably worried we're being killed in here with all of the racket we've made.' Raising his voice, he shouted through the door, 'We're wonderful! Never better!'

Clara punched him.

'Oi! What's that for? What have I done now?'

'That was for being so dumb. You do realise that her general train of thought probably did not involve daleks or cybermen or anything like that, yeah?'

He looked at her quizzically.

'Never mind. Give me the book!'

'No.'

She stopped fighting him and just lay there looking at him curiously. 'Why don't you trust me? Why don't you ever just trust me?'

'I do trust you! I just want to keep you safe.'

'I don't care about being safe, I care about knowing what's going on with my own husband! You've been a little bit upset ever since you looked at those chapters, do you think I didn't notice? I want to know why. I think I've got a right.'

'Clara, some things you do not want to know. This book is going to go in this cupboard,' as he spoke, he got up, putting the book into a small cupboard, the only other furniture besides the bed, 'which I am then going to lock with my sonic,' (this he did). 'And now, you are going to get some rest my love, and stop trying to know everything. I promise to trust you, as long as you trust me to decide what you should and shouldn't know.'

'We always have secrets,' she sighed.

'Secrets keep us safe.'

She had heard that innumerable times from him. It was getting to where she could predict at what point in the conversation he was going to insert that. The only phrase he went to more often was 'fixed point in time.'

But she knew that she would get nothing out of him, and it probably _was _something that she would end up wishing she didn't know. Right now, though, she really did want to know. She reluctantly got into bed and snuggled into the covers, facing the wall. She could hear the Doctor behind her, making a lot of noise as he undressed. She knew that he was trying to get her attention, to make sure they were still okay. But she didn't have to let him know she knew that.

He got into the bed and suddenly his arms were around her, rolling her over to face him.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Clara started laughing. She didn't know why, really, he was just so funny with his goofy, nervous, 'am I in trouble' grin.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing. You. Everything!'

He smiled and they kissed.

Clara knew that he would stay awake all night, guarding the book. Making sure she didn't get up and try to open the cupboard. It worried her. For him to be that careful of her finding out, it must be a dreadful secret.

* * *

**Lousy, yeah. Sorry, bit tired and almost decided to skip. So I dunno, you can decide: lousy chapter or no chapter? Anyway, what did you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe it's already chapter 6! Sorry I skipped an update, I felt really bad but I just started writing and I was like 'This isn't working.' Not sure it's going to work any better now, but we'll see what happens. Doctor's POV**

* * *

He stayed up all night, not being tired after having slept on the train, and worried that Clara would get up and read the chapter, which would only make her sad. He studied her, wondering what caused someone like Clara Oswald to want to fly away in a box with a mad man like him. If she saw the chapter...He didn't want to think about it.

After a few hours, she started to roll about fitfully, her brow furrowed. He tried to put his arms around her to comfort her, and received a sharp kick in the shin. He tried to hold back his expression of pain. She was still sleeping, and she couldn't help it.

'No, it's real,' she murmured. 'Mine.'

Was she dreaming about the baby? Did she still dream about it? It hurt him to think that she might. He considered whether to wake her or not, but since she seemed to be calming down, he decided to let her sleep.

After a few minutes, she started whimpering and tossing and turning. 'Doctor! I have to save him I have to save him! So lonely...' Tears streamed down her face.

He couldn't take it any more, watching her like this. He gently shook her awake. 'Clara, wake up. It's me, I'm here. Wake up, love.'

Her eyes fluttered open, and she wiped at the tears in her eyes. 'Don't know why I'm crying.'

'You were having a nightmare. But it's okay now. Do you want to talk about it?'

'I hardly remember it...first it was about the baby. Just a memory really. Silly that I still get upset about it like it was real.'

'No, Clara. Not silly at all.'

She smiled. 'And then I was remembering being Oswin. I finally have those memories from the laboratory. From her perspective, I mean.'

'Oh Clara, I'm so sorry...'

'She was so lonely! So jealous of me. Heartbroken that she was a Dalek and couldn't see the stars with you.'

'Clara, she was you. She got to do all of those things.'

'I know, but it wasn't the same for her. I've experienced all the things my echoes have done, but they don't have a clue what it's like to be me. Just knowing that a different version of her gets to live and travel the stars with the man she loves is absolutely not enough.'

'Yeah. I suppose it wouldn't be.'

Clara laid her head back onto the pillow, her brown hair fanning out around her face. The Doctor stroked and smoothed the silky strands. She yawned contentedly.

'What time is it?' she asked.

He glanced at his watch. 'Almost five in the morning.'

'Too early to get up, then.'

'Get some more sleep.'

'Not tired.'

'That's right...not human any more.'

They found other ways to occupy themselves until morning, and when the sun came up they got out of bed and changed into the extra clothes Clara had brought.

He walked towards the door and was about to open it, but he realised that Clara hung back.

'What's wrong?' he asked, going back to where she stood.

'It's just...What are they going to think of us? I mean, after what they heard last night...' She blushed a little.

He stared at her, still very puzzled about why she kept blushing. Slowly, it came to him. 'Oh...Oh! Oh now that's...but...Oh. Good point.'

'Uh huh. Going to be a bit uncomfortable for all of us.'

'Well I'm sure if we explained...'

'No. No absolutely not. Try to explain and you'll make it worse. Let's just act like nothing happened, okay?'

'Okay.'

They left the room, and found Amy making breakfast and Rory reading the newspaper.

'Good morning,' Rory said, averting his eyes. 'Did you uh...sleep well?'

'Well we haven't actually done much sleeping ever since we got married.

Clara gave him a look of death which he didn't think was called for, and Amy and Rory glanced at each other.

He didn't understand what was going on with these three. What he'd said was true. Ever since they had gotten married, they hadn't wasted as much time sleeping because Clara was a Time Lady and didn't need to sleep quite so much. But he shrugged it off and they ate breakfast. It was a Sunday and Rory didn't have to work, so they had the whole day to spend, just the four of them. The Doctor was overjoyed to be with his Ponds and his wife.

'So, this book I write. What's in it?'

'I haven't read the whole thing yet,' he said, looking down at his plate.'

'Is that an avoidance kind of answer?' Amy asked.

'No, not at all.'

'Really? Because you won't even look at me.'

She knew him too well. 'No, I haven't got to the part that says what the danger is yet.'

'Would it have something to do with the angels?'

'No, I don't think so. I'm going to go get the book.'

Clara got up from the table and followed him to the bedroom, and as he unlocked the cupboard, he was very aware of her close presence behind him, watching intently.

'What could be in the chapter that you wouldn't show me? Something about me? Or about you?'

He winced. 'Stop asking. If it's going to happen, it's going to happen. But it's only going to upset you unnecessarily to know now.'

He left the room, and she followed, those big brown eyes looking at him sadly. This was why he didn't usually marry his companions. Too many emotions threatening to cloud his better judgement.

He sat down at the table. 'Okay...oh dear what is today?'

'The twenty-third of October, I think.'

'Then someone is about to knock at the door.'

As soon as he said it, they heard a knock.

* * *

**Most rubbish chapter ever, got tired and lazy at the end. Sorry! Do I still get reviews though? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's just a really short quick chapter before I forget this scene. Clara's POV.**

* * *

'Clara, go hide.'

'What?'

'No forget that. Don't hide. Uh...you're my companion! Just another companion. No, Amy saw right through that. Uh...uh...'

'What's going on?'

He ignored her and kept talking. 'My sister? Cousin? I don't have family what am I talking about? You're...you're...'

There was another knock, and Amy started walking towards the door.

'Amy! Wait!' He said, whisper-yelling. Amy stopped.

'Okay, hiding it is.'

Before Clara knew what was happening, he had pulled her out of the chair, dragged her to the hallway, and given her an abrupt push down said hallway, causing her to have to do an awkward half-running half-stumbling thing to keep her balance. She caught herself on the doorway to the bedroom and went inside.

She turned around just in time to see the door shut quickly in her face. So quickly that she would have said that is slammed, had she not known that he didn't mean it that way.

She pressed her ear eagerly to the door, wondering what was happening. There was a very long silence. They would have surely opened the door by now, wouldn't they? So were they all completely speechless?

She began to get the odd suspicion that he wasn't trying to protect her in this case, he was trying to prevent someone from knowing about her. And there was only one reason he would do that. The moment the import of that sunk down on her, she heard something through the door. The voice was very familiar.

'Hello Sweetie!'

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, just had that idea and wanted to get it down! Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so a few people had some strong opinions on the last chapter. I know, I know, I'm completely sick of River too (sorry if any River fans are reading, but typically River fans don't read whouffle so I'm not too worried about it). As much as I hope that River doesn't come back on the show, the possibilities of her making an appearance in my fic are too good to ignore! She won't be here for long, though. I promise. Actually, if you ARE a River fan, you probably shouldn't read this because I don't want any angry "River is the love of the Doctor's life blah blah blah" reviews. That may or may not be true, but it's my story and in it, Clara is the love of his life. Criticise my story however you wish, but not about that, please! Walk away, River fans! There now, I DID warn you! :) Doctor's POV.**

* * *

He stared at her. Even though he had just read it, he still couldn't believe it. 'River?'

'You could look a bit happier to see me.'

'Sorry it's just...Oh, reasons.'

'Okay Doctor, looks like you have some explanations to give,' Amy said.

'What about?' asked River, taking a step towards the Doctor in that way she always did. He backed up nervously.

'Nothing. I'll explain later.' Even though he knew he was going to avoid explaining at all costs.

'Do you have a room for me to stay? I'd like to unpack my bags,' River said, turning to Amy.

'Well, we do have a guest room, but the Doctor is using it so...'

He didn't know why Amy was helping him, but he was so grateful for it and wished he could thank her. He promised himself that he would. Later.

'That won't be a problem,' River said, winking at the Doctor.

'Yes it will!' It came out a bit quick.

'And why is that?' She took another step toward him.

'Yes, Doctor,' said Rory, in his angry-centurion tone that always made the Doctor just a teensy bit afraid. 'Why _is_ that?'

'I snore. Really badly.'

'I'm a heavy sleeper.'

'And...wet the bed.' That was ridiculous. Given a few more seconds and he would have come up with something better than that.

'I don't believe you.'

'Oh it's true! Ask the TARDIS sometime. She's had to make me three new mattresses in two weeks.' He was never going to live this down. He felt like slapping himself.

River raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject for the time.

'Well, I guess I'll just put my things in there for now and we'll see what happens.' She picked up two suitcases that had been sitting on either side of her.

'No! No!'

She stopped. 'Something wrong, sweetie?'

'I just want to make sure I've...picked up stuff. Yes I want to make sure it's clean in there for you. Just give me two minutes.'

He rushed into the bedroom and saw Clara with her arms crossed, mouth in a tight line, and eyes very narrow. Great. An angry Clara. This was just what he needed.

'So, not so dead, is she?'

'Look, we don't have time to chat. How are you at climbing out of windows?'

'In a skirt? Not happening.'

'Clara!'

'Look, you're ashamed of me, I get that. I was just a stand-in for the wife you lost.'

'Clara-'

'It's okay. I understand.' She shrugged. 'Now that she's back, you won't be needing me any more. If I'm leaving, though, I'm going out the front door, holding my head up high and leaving you to explain. I would do almost anything for you, Doctor. But I won't climb out a window and slink away in disgrace.'

'No one's asking you to leave. I love _you_ Clara. You, and no one else. Not even River, not any more.'

She put her hands on her hips. 'Prove it.'

He glanced over his shoulder.

'Door's closed, she's not going to see.'

He stepped towards her and clasped his hands onto her waist. Her arms came up to encircle his neck. And he kissed her. He kissed her with all the love and passion that he felt for his impossible little wife.

And then someone knocked on the bedroom door, interrupting them. The Doctor quickly shoved Clara under the bed. She let out a small squeak of protest. 'Sorry love, just for a bit, trust me,' he whispered. Then, straightening himself and his bowtie, he said, 'Come in!'

River came in and cast her eyes around the room. 'Oooh, bit small.'

'Yes. Yes I suppose it is,' he said, barely listening to her, concentrating on how he was going to make this up to Clara, and how he could keep River from finding her. River began going about the room, and the Doctor stiffened, afraid she would find something that would give them away. Clara's clothing from the day before was half under the bed and half out. He was thinking about how he could casually go over there and kick it under the rest of the way, but then a small hand shot out and dragged them under while River was busy looking out the window.

'Not much of a view.'

'It isn't a hotel, River. Now tell me, why are you here?' He didn't mean to sound so harsh.

'I'm allowed to visit my parents and my husband.'

'I am not your husband.'

'Oh, now that is a first. Since when?'

'Since always.' He lowered his eyes and began fiddling with his watch chain. 'We were never really married. That was an aborted timeline. We had to do it to save the Universe, that was all it was.'

'Then let's fix that. Let's go get properly married now.'

'No.'

'Why? Have you got someone else?'

'No.'

'Then why? I thought...'

'At one time I did, River. I loved you once. But everyone has a time to fade.'

'That's not true. You don't fade, why should I? You never want your human companions to fade. But then someone comes along who could stick with you indefinitely-'

'No you can't, River.'

'And how do you know that?'

He smiled a sad, half smile, and said softly, 'Spoilers.'

'Have I died?'

'River-'

'For you, have I died?'

'River, when I first met you, you gave your life to save me.'

She turned her head to the side, looking at the wall instead of him. 'Then I've been dead to you all along. Never bothered you much before. Why now?'

'The last time I saw you, for me, you were already dead.'

She turned her head quickly to look at him, and he thought he saw a glimpse of a tear in her eye. 'Then why don't you make the time we have now count? Now that you know that days will come in the future when we'll never see each other again, why not make now count? Because that's all we've ever had, with our timelines all mixed up, nothing was certain. But we always made the _now_ what mattered.'

'I'm sorry, River. But I can't do that to myself again. I've already moved on. Let's keep it that way.'

'So this is it then? The last you want to see of me? This is how you want to say goodbye?'

He stepped towards her and cupped a hand around the side of her face, tangling it in that mad hair of hers. 'River, I've said a wonderful goodbye to you already. You have that to look forward to.' He lowered his head and stepped back. Trying to brighten up, he said, 'But hey, you'll still see me! Happy young me who belongs to you. I belonged to you, River. Back then.'

'But not any more,' she said with a heartbreaking resignation.

'Not any more.'

He was quite sure now that he did see a tear in her eye. 'Never thought I'd see the end of our story, Doctor.'

'I know.'

She turned to leave, and then turned back around again. 'Before I go, and don't you dare lie to me, I want one thing cleared up. I know for a fact that there is someone else.'

'I don't know what you're...' but he couldn't even finish the lie. 'I'm sorry. With you already dead, and me not thinking I'd see you again...'

'I don't mind it.'

'Yes you do.'

She smiled and nodded slowly. 'So much easier said than done.' She started once again to leave, and then hesitated. Laughing a little, she said, 'I suppose I don't like endings any more than you do.'

'I did love you, River. And I hope that you'll see me many more times in the past.'

She smiled, but still she hesitated.

'Would you like to meet her?' he asked.

'Meet who?'

'My new wife. Clara.'

She shook her head quickly and turned towards the door again. 'Goodbye, Sweetie.'

'Goodbye River.'

And she left.

* * *

**Ugh this was going to be light and funny and now look what I've done. It's gone all mushy-gushy River/Eleven-y! Well, give me reviews, and you are allowed to be brutal.**

**Also, I may not update tomorrow because I'm going to my local comic book store to finally buy some series 7 action figures and I'll probably be busy playing with- I mean, admiring them on the shelf. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I managed to pull myself away from...****_admiring my action figures on their shelf. _****No, I was not playing with them and making the Doctor and Clara kiss and stuff, why would you even think that? This is going to be a really short chapter, which is why I thought I might as well write it now. Clara's POV**

* * *

Clara wasn't exactly sure what she would do once she got out from under the bed. She was quite sure she was either going to hug him and comfort him or slap his face off. As soon as River left the room, Clara started to army-crawl out from under the bed. It was really dusty down there, and dark and cramped, and she was anxious to get out.

She saw the Doctor's head drop and his shoulders sag dejectedly. She knew then and there that she would definitely hug and comfort him. He needed that, clearly. She was almost out.

Suddenly, he straightened up, calling, 'River! Wait!' and dashing out of the room and down the hallway.

Clara let herself collapse face first into the dust again. Her face was pressed into the floor and it hurt and she felt the urge to sneeze, but she didn't care. So this was how it was going to be? He would be happy enough, most of the time, with his funny little wife. Happy to show her the stars and watch her admire him, happy to play the role of her husband and protector. But then River would show up and smile and wink, "hello sweetie" him, and toss her head with all that crazy space hair, and off he would pop. Was that how this marriage was going to work? That was the problem, Clara guessed, with marrying a time-traveller who had a time-travelling ex.

Look at you, she chided herself. Face down in the dust. You told him you didn't want to be a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. And look what you've become.

* * *

**Okay, this is going to make A LOT more sense in the next chapter and the Doctor is going to look a whole lot better than he does right now! So just wait and see and trust me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I decided it wouldn't kill me to write another chapter, and the Doctor is looking a little bit not so good right now and I don't think it's fair to leave things that way! So here we are, in his POV.**

* * *

The Doctor stood there for a moment, after watching River leave the room. He hung his head sadly, realising that River, from this point in her timeline onwards, had always knew that this was what it would come to. But he didn't regret it. It was him and his impossible girl now, and River was just some pleasant memories.

Just as he was about to fetch Clara from under the bed and try to make things right with her, he remembered that River was obviously here for a reason. Did she have a copy of the book? Was there a reason why she had to be here? Something that she was going to help with? The reason they had come here in the first place was that his Ponds were about to get into some sort of trouble, and he couldn't lose sight of that. It was going to be awkward, but he had to find out what role River was supposed to play in this.

'River! Wait!' He ran down the hallway after her.

A still-angry Rory was standing to meet him at the end of the hallway.

'Oh, hello Rory!'

Rory punched him in the jaw, sending him staggering back, barely catching himself on the wall.

'Ow! Hey! What was that for?!'

'Been wanting to do that for a while.'

'Sorry, Rory. I know I've given you lots of reasons for that. Make it up to you later. Where's River?'

'In the kitchen. She and Amy are getting some tea, and probably crying a lot. She looked really upset when she came out of that room. What have you done?'

'Too much. And not enough.' He went into the kitchen to find Amy and River sitting at the table, the kettle on the stove just ready to boil. Both women stopped talking and turned to look at him when he entered.

'I suppose you don't want to see me right now. But very important: what made you come here, River?'

'I read a book,' she said cautiously, probably afraid to give away more than the Doctor knew.

'So did I. Written by your mother.'

'Then I suppose it was the same book.'

'Did you read the whole thing?'

'Not all of it, no.' She looked away from his eyes and said, 'One thing that I wish I hadn't.'

The kettle started whistling and Amy jumped up to get the tea.

'Did you find out about...well...Clara from the book?' He couldn't find a way to put it delicately enough.

She shook her head. 'No. I just read enough to get me to come here. And then this chapter title...'

'Eleven?'

She nodded, looking at him sadly. 'I'm sorry...'

'It's okay.'

'So...what exactly is going on?' Amy asked, handing them each a cup of tea.

'Nothing,' the Doctor said quickly. 'We can't let you find out anything Amy. You are the one who writes this book. As long as you don't know what's in it, things won't become fixed. If it's any consolation, we don't know much either.'

'Sounds like a repeat of our last adventure,' she said.

'No, you mustn't say that. That is the last thing we want this to be.'

She left to go give Rory some tea. Then she came back in and asked the Doctor, 'Do you think...your wife...will want some too?'

'Oh! Clara!' He jumped up from the table. 'She's still...well let me go and get her.' As he walked away, he muttered to himself, 'Oh she is going to kill me...'

He went into the bedroom, got down on his stomach, and peered under the bed. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he gradually made out Clara's face, wearing it's dangerous expression, inches from his own. 'Hello, Clara!' He tried to say it cheerfully, but it was hard with her looking at him in that way that always meant trouble.

'Oh. Now you come back for me.'

'Clara, I'm so sorry. I had to hide you-'

'No, I get it. I do.'

'Do you?' he asked gratefully.

'Oh absolutely. I'm not your impossible girl. I'm not the only mystery worth solving. And why don't we just say it: I will never be souffle girl either. I'm just something that amuses you every once in awhile. When you're done playing, I get shoved under the bed. Like a doll.'

Okay, so she didn't get it. At all. 'Clara, that's not true. Listen, please just listen-'

'That's all I ever do, listen to you.'

He could see tears form in her eyes and hear the catch in her throat. And it was true, that was all she ever did. He took her hand. 'Let's get you out from under there, okay?' His voice was soft and tender. He gently helped pull her out, and they sat up. He cupped a hand around her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. 'Clara, I really do love you.'

'But you went after River.'

'I had to. To find out how she got here. She's here for a reason, Clara. She has to help us save the Ponds somehow. That's what we're here for. That's all, I promise.'

Clara nodded slowly. Once again, he knew, she was going to listen to him; trust him like she always did and always had done. Ever since they had started travelling together, that was how it had been. He would tell her to follow and she would follow; tell her to stay put and she wouldn't move an inch. He would be suffering and she would be there, head tilted, compassion in her eyes and concern on her face, just being there for him. She jumped off of a cliff when he told her too, for goodness sake! No matter how much pain he accidentally caused her, she was always going to be there. His impossible girl.

* * *

**Ach, so much emotional stuff in these last few chapters! Where's the adventure?! Hopefully it will come soon...I just keep on getting caught up in the relationships. Sorry. Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, lots of reviews! And TONS of traffic too, already two thousand seven hundred and something or other? You guys are so nice. :) Okay, so on with the story, avoiding all those little emotion-y pits I keep falling into on the way to adventure! (To be fair, I did not put adventure as one of the genres. So technically no one is allowed to complain!) Clara's POV. **

* * *

They were here to save the Ponds. Saving the world, that's what they did. Whether that meant the whole world or just a couple of people. They did not walk away. But once this was over and the day was saved, once the Doctor strode off towards his blue box with that satisfied smirk, Clara knew that she would do some serious thinking. She wasn't cross with him. Cross was what she had been when he had dragged her onto the moving train. Cross was what she had been the night before when he was holding the book out of her reach. Cross was when it was a small thing, something she could laugh at and overlook. This was not a small thing. He had shown absolutely no respect for her. He had acted as though he were ashamed of her. This was not cross. This was hurt. But for now, she would just go along with him. Assist. Pretend everything was perfectly fine.

He seemed satisfied enough, and they left to go and join the Ponds and River. He tried to take her hand, but Clara pretended not to notice. They entered the kitchen, and the Doctor went and sat at the table where Rory, River, and Amy were sitting. The four of them made a nice little family, Clara thought painfully. She stayed in the doorway, leaning against it her arms crossed.

River looked her over for a moment, then, to the Doctor, said, 'You haven't introduced us.' Her polite tone sounded beyond forced.

'I've met you,' Clara said steadily, unintimidated. She thought briefly how odd it was, that when they had met at Trenzalore, River must have already known her. And who she was. Perhaps that was why she didn't like her very well. In that instance, River had met Clara, and Clara had not met River. But now, River was meeting Clara for the first time, and Clara had already met River. Who had met who first? All this time-travel stuff could really make her head hurt if she thought about it for too long.

'I suppose I don't remember you,' River said. 'I meet a lot of people.'

'It's in your future.'

'I see. Don't fault me if I've forgotten you by then.'

They stared each other down for a few moments. The Doctor cleared his throat. 'Tea?' He handed a cup to Clara. She wrapped her hands around it, grateful for the distraction.

'So, on with the business at hand.' He pulled the book out of his pocket and started skimming through the first chapter. 'Okay, so River's here now...We're having a rather awkward time of it...Clara, DUCK!'

Clara dropped to her hands and knees. 'Why am I ducking?' she hissed.

'I don't know! That's just what I'm supposed to say!'

Before he had even finished speaking, a gunshot rang out. The kitchen window, across from the doorway where Clara was standing, was pierced by a bullet, which went right over her. They all sat in shock for a moment. Then, shakily, she asked, 'Can I get up now? Any more bullets coming?'

He read for a moment. 'No more bullets. Oh Clara!' He held out his arms to her, and without thinking she went over to him, allowing herself to be pulled into his lap, allowing him to hold her head close against his shoulder.

'That was so close,' he said.

She cleared her throat and pulled back. 'So, anything else you should tell us?'

He closed the book and put it in his pocket. 'Whoever fired that shot is not getting away. We're going after them.'

'Um, one quick question. Why would someone want to shoot me?'

'I don't know that it was meant for you. We're on the second floor, and I imagine the shot was fired from the ground. It wasn't really intended for anyone in particular, I don't think. Just a general warning.' Clara got off of his lap so that he could stand up, and he went over to the window, looking out. She followed and looked out too. There were so many people walking about, so much going on.

'There's no way we'll find the person who did it!' she said.

'We can't just let it go! If they _were _trying to kill someone specific - which I highly doubt by the way - they'll be back for that person. And if it was a warning, they'll be back to follow through.'

'So, so, so what do we do?'

'We go and look for clues! I love playing Sherlock Holmes.'

'Glad you're enjoying this. Sorry I didn't pack you a deerstalker hat.'

'A regrettable lack of fore-thought, but we'll make do.'

They all went down and stood in front of the building. 'That's your kitchen window, right there?' he asked Amy.

'Yeah.'

'So he would have stood...' the Doctor squinted up at the window, holding an imaginary hand-gun, and stepping forwards and back, side to side, before finally settling on a position. 'Right here. He would have been standing in this spot.' He grinned at Clara, waiting for approval.

She couldn't help but smile.

'Okay, so here I am, shooting at this window. Definitely not trying to kill anyone in particular. No, no, no that would be stupid. You can't even see inside from this angle, it's a shot in the dark - no pun intended...though that was kind of clever...'

Clara snapped her fingers in his face. 'Focus!'

'Right. Not trying to shoot anyone in particular. If I was shooting someone in particular I would find another way - go up the fire escape or wait around outside until they left the building. Something more sure. No, I'm firing a warning shot. How am I doing? Am I Sherlock Holmes?'

Clara shrugged. 'Eh, it's an applaudable effort. But you don't have the voice.'

'The voice?'

'Oh yeah, on the show he's got this really, _really _ great voice.'

He pouted. 'Show?'

'Yeah it's a great show. It's Sherlock but it's modern...we don't have time for this. I'll show you some episodes back in the TARDIS.' What was she doing? Was she really just overlooking all that he had done and acting like everything was normal? _Could _ she overlook it? No. She was going to deal with it. But later. Right now, she was keeping up appearances. River would probably love to see Clara and the Doctor quarrel.

'Well I thought I was doing a pretty good job.'

'Like I said, an applaudable effort. Now, what's next?'

'We find someone who saw him. People don't just fire shots in the middle of a crowd in New York and not get noticed. Not usually. Do they? It's been a while since I was in New York.'

'No,' Amy said. 'And I know just who would have noticed.'

She took them to the apartment below hers and Rory's, and she knocked on the door. A little old lady answered.

'Oh Amelia! I was just going to go up and see you! You have to call the police! You're the only one in our building with a phone and there's been a gunshot! I was just sitting in my chair, looking out the window, watching people go by, you know, and starting to doze off. And then this shot rang out! Now I thought I was going to die because my grandmother's best friend had a brother who was shot while he was sleeping and she used to always tell the story of how -'

'I'm really, really sorry Mrs Hodge, but we don't have a lot of time.'

'Oh no! No time at all! You have to go and call the police! Oh, hello, Rory!'

Rory waved.

Turning back to Amy, she asked 'Who are these people with you?'

'This is River. She's my daughter.'

'No offense, dear,' Mrs Hodge said to River, 'but your mother wears her age much better than you do. I would think that _you_ were _her_ mother!'

'Yes, I do get that a lot...' River said, smiling.

'And this is the Doctor and his wife, Clara,' said Amy, finishing the introductions.

'A Doctor? Well isn't that just perfect! I've been meaning to get to a Doctor for so long! It's my foot you see. Dropped a glass jar of my sister's peach preserves she sends me. Lives on a farm out west in some funny little town and sends me peach preserves every year. To tell you the truth, I get sick of them. Haven't the heart to ask her to stop. I thought I'd cleaned up all of the glass, but then I was barefoot later that night because I got up to get a drink of water, and I stepped on a piece I'd missed. Anyway, I think it's got infected...' she sat down in a nearby chair and started to take her shoe off.

'I'm not actually a Doctor!' the Doctor said quickly.

She stopped. 'You're not? Why do you call yourself that?'

He looked over both shoulders dramatically, then stepped forward, taking his psychic paper out of his inside waistcoat-pocket and holding it out for her. 'I'm actually a detective. "The Doctor" is like a...code name.'

She squinted at the psychic paper. 'Detective Holmes?'

Clara stifled a laugh.

'Yes,' the Doctor said, pocketing the psychic paper once again. 'Now, if you would let us inside, Mrs Hodge, I'd like to ask you a few questions.'

'Oh, certainly! Come on in!'

They all filed into the small living room. Mrs Hodge still sat in a chair, the Doctor paced back and forth in front of her (clearly enjoying his role as detective) And the rest of them just sort of stood against the wall, trying not to knock anything over in the cluttered little space. The room was filled with unsteady looking furniture, all of which were covered in profusions of lace doilies and antimacassars that had probably been crocheted by Mrs Hodge herself, paperback novels, and cheap little bits and bobs she had obviously collected over the years. Clara almost held her breath as the Doctor, who was not known for his gracefulness, strode up and down the room. She was certain that he was going to knock something over at any moment.

'So, tell me, Mrs Hodge, did you see the shooter?'

'Now, that was the peculiar part,' she said eagerly. 'I never believed in none of that outer space, aliens kind of talk, but what I saw today...It wasn't human.'

* * *

**So that's all for now! Reviews? Am I doing better? Worse? Is there something you would like to see more of? Or less of? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! How are you this very early morning? (Or whatever time it is for you in your part of the world.) It's been exceedingly cold here, which I love. I'm so very happy with the reviews and traffic! 3,000 views? Are you kidding? And this only on chapter twelve! I just love you people! Okay, enough prattle. Down to business. We're in the Doctor's POV.**

* * *

The Doctor stopped pacing, turning on his heel to face Mrs Hodge. As he turned, his long waistcoat brushed against a precariously-placed vase on the table behind him, which fell to the floor and shattered. He saw Clara's hands fly up to cover her eyes, then cautiously make an opening just large enough to peek out with one eye. She groaned.

'I am so sorry!' he said, to Mrs Hodge and also to Clara.

He could hear Clara mumble something that sounded somewhere along the lines of 'Why did I know this was going to happen?' He hated when she didn't approve.

'I can clean it up. I need a...sweepy thing...'

'No that's okay, Detective Holmes. I'll get it later,' Mrs Hodge assured him.

He cast another apologetic face Clara's direction. 'Okay, so where were we...Oh! Not human! How exciting!'

'You don't think I'm crazy?'

'Absolutely not! This isn't the first time I've seen aliens! So, can you describe this one?'

'Well, hard to say...I just got a glimpse, you see. I know it wasn't human - I thought at first it was - but then it opened its mouth -'

'No - sorry -' Clara interrupted, 'Was it sort of like a gaping black hole inside? Rows of sharp teeth?'

Mrs Hodge's eyes widened. 'Why, yes!'

The Doctor and Clara stared at each other, and he was sure that her hearts were beating as fast as his were. It must have been the scientist. He hadn't been in the room when Oswin self-destructed, maybe he had escaped. This was not good. This was very bad.

'You two seem to know quite a lot about this.' Mrs Hodge was studying them curiou

'We're detectives,' the Doctor said simply. 'Well, I'm a detective. Clara's sort of like my John Watson.'

Something in Clara's body language told him that she really did not approve of his statement. She looked disappointed, hurt even. Which he didn't understand. He would ask her about it later.

'So, anything else? Do you think anyone else noticed him?'

'Oh sure, a woman screamed, a lot of people stopped to stare, but he was gone so quickly - melted, right into the crowd, just like that. It was the darnedest thing. I don't even know if anyone bothered to call the police, which is why I thought you would, Amelia. But of course, now we have Detective Holmes here. Did the alien shoot anything?'

'He shot my kitchen window,' Amy said.

'Oh that's not good. I hear we're going to be getting some rain. You'll want to get that fixed before then.'

'I intend to make him pay for it,' Amy said.

Out the window, the Doctor could see a policeman looking around the scene. So someone had called the police then. He knew that there was nothing for them to find, but they might want to ask some questions, and since Mrs Hodge was the closest to the scene...

Before he even finished his thought, there was a knock at the door.

'Wonder who could that be...' Mrs Hodge started to get up from her chair.

'No wait! Um, we're going to go out the back window...yes because...because...Rory...has started a career as a window inspector and it would be great practice for him. Isn't that right, Rory?' He hoped Rory had forgiven him for earlier, or he would get no help now.

'Um, yes. You can't tell a good window unless you crawl out of it.'

'Okay, nice talking to you, Mrs Hodge. We'll be in touch!'

They hurried into the kitchen as the bewildered Mrs Hodge stared after them, climbing out of the window, which led into an alley. Rory the window inspector went first, then Amy, River, and the Doctor, who helped Clara out. She refused his help at first, but the balancing act of trying to get through the window while holding down her short dress was a little hard to manage on her own, so she finally allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her out. He lost his footing and fell onto his back, Clara on top of him. Victorian London all over again.

He laughed. 'This feels rather familiar.'

A smile slowly crept over her face. 'It does. Except you haven't asked me to take my clothes off yet.'

'Are you going to lay there all day?' River asked, startling them both out of their wits.

They sprang up and away from each other, stammering apologies to the others. The Doctor had forgotten the others were there for a moment.

'Right...aliens.' He tried to hide his blush. Focus. There was time for all of this later. And to find out why Clara's expression darkened every so often, and what he was doing wrong. Because she obviously was not happy, and he didn't know why. Was this about being shoved under the bed? He had to do that, surely she understood. Never mind. They would sort it later.

They casually walked out of the alley and down the street. If they stuck around the apartment building, there were sure to be some questions coming their way. Amy fell into step next to the Doctor.

'You and Clara both seem to know something about this alien. Something you've run into before?'

The Doctor nodded. He didn't know how to begin to explain. 'He hurt Clara. A little bit physically, but mostly emotionally. It wasn't all him though. It was the monster he worked for. Still...'

'Does he have something to do with the mysterious chapter eleven?'

'I don't know. I hope not.'

* * *

**Not the best chapter, sorry. Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Just so you know, this might be my last update for a little while. It's NaNoWriMo, and that kind of takes priority over my fanfic right now. I hate to abandon it though, so I will be updating every once in a while. The updates will just be shorter and not every day. Okay, Clara's POV now. **

* * *

Clara felt sick to her stomach when she even thought about their experiences in the lab. And now the scientist had escaped and tracked them down? And why was it threatening them? She had so many questions she would like to ask the Doctor, but she was also still irritated with him. She had been on the verge of forgiving him, but then he had to go and make that comment about her being his Watson. She wondered if he would ever get it - the transition that she had made from being his companion to being his wife. He didn't seem to understand the difference. She honestly didn't know if he ever would.

The Doctor was walking ahead, talking to Amy, who was asking why they knew so much about the scientist. Once he finished giving his evasive answers, he turned around, calling 'Clara!'

'Right here,' she said, 'what do you need?'

'I don't _need_ anything. I just wanted to make sure you were still here, and okay, that's all. You'd better walk with me.' He took her hand and they walked side by side. 'I don't want to let you out of my sight. Far too dangerous.'

She knew that he was talking about the scientist, and she shuddered involuntarily.

'Where exactly are we going?' Rory asked.

'No where in particular,' said the Doctor. 'Can't hang around your place right now. They'd be asking me all kinds of questions.'

'It's your own fault for wanting to play detective,' Clara reminded him.

'Anyway, we should be able to go back soon. There won't be anything to investigate, really - not for them, anyway - and they'll leave us alone. Chalk it up to an accident. Some child or something.'

'And until then we just sort of wander around?'

'No, we're already circling back. We'll see if they're gone when we get there, and if not, we'll circle around again.'

The Doctor slowed his pace down, and Clara slowed hers accordingly, unsure what he was doing, but not in a hurry anyway. Soon, the others were out of earshot.

'So, Clara,' the Doctor said. 'Tell me what's troubling you.'

'It's nothing.' She didn't want to do this now. She wanted to wait and calmly talk it out in the TARDIS. Having an important conversation like this on a busy street with people hurrying by every which way was not exactly conducive to staying calm and reasonable.

'It's not nothing. You've been very quiet for a long time now. Is it about being shoved under the bed? I really am sorry about that-'

'It's not that, really.'

'Okay, help me out here. Clues?'

She sighed. 'I get that it wouldn't have been good for River to find me in your bedroom, but it was the way you kissed me and then shoved me under the bed like that. You treat me like I'm nothing sometimes. And...I don't know...'

He tightened his grip on her hand. 'Tell me!'

'It's just the way you treat me. Like I'm your companion still.'

'You _are_ my companion.'

'But I'm supposed to be more than that! I'm your wife now. Do you understand what it means? It means I'm not just someone who comes along for the ride and helps you out every once in awhile by doing something clever.'

He was very quiet, and Clara sighed and let go of his hand. He quickened his pace to catch up with the Ponds, but Clara hung back a bit. Suddenly, she felt a pressure of a gun against her head and breath in her ear.

'Do you feel that?' Clara hadn't forgotten that voice. It was the scientist.

She couldn't even speak, but she nodded very slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

'Come with me. Don't say a word. Nod if you understand.'

Clara nodded again, trembling and wishing that the Doctor would turn around. He didn't. The scientist turned, grabbing Clara roughly to take her with him. They went down an alley. The building on the right side of the alley looked abandoned, and there was a door leading into it. He took her inside and shut the door.

* * *

**Sorry, not the best, and it's what I'm going to have to leave you with for a while. I feel bad, really I do. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! I couldn't stay away for very long, as it turns out. I missed this! So here I am again! You'll have to put up with another somewhat short update. Doctor's POV. **

* * *

The Doctor walked along irritably, hands shoved deep into his pockets and head down, hair spilling into his eyes. He couldn't help but think about what she had said, though. Was it true? And was she unhappy?

'Domestic dispute?'

He started, glancing to see who had spoken. It was River.

'Mind your own business,' he grumbled. He didn't want to be mean to River, but he was too upset to be polite right now.

'Well, whatever it is, it must have been bad. She's gone.'

'What?!' He spun around and around, and Clara was no where. Amy and Rory had turned to see what it was about. 'She's gone!'

'Okay, Doctor, calm down,' Amy said, putting a hand on his arm. Rory came and stood at her elbow, looking concerned. 'What happened? When did you last see her?'

He covered his eyes with his hand. 'We were arguing. Well, sort of. She didn't feel appreciated. She felt like I still regarded her as just another companion. I got irritated and stormed off, and that was it.'

'But when was this?'

'I don't know...a couple of minutes ago.'

'Well let's go back and look for her,' Rory said, starting to walk back the way they had come. Everyone followed. The Doctor couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't like Clara to wander off. Clara never wandered off. Something had happened to her. Or worse: she was so angry that she left. As much as he dreaded the former, he couldn't even afford to think about the latter. If it was the former, he could swoop in and save her and make everything okay. If it was the latter, then there was nothing that he could do.

The Ponds were being wonderful, helping him look. He was so grateful for them and didn't know what he would do without them. He wasn't sure what was going on with River. He couldn't tell if she was angry or sad or all right. She was good at hiding the damage, always had been. One thing was certain: she wasn't really helping to look.

They backtracked until they were in sight of the apartment, and they knew that they had gone too far. They turned around and started walking back again, looking more carefully. The Doctor felt sick in a way he never had before. It was like the world was slowly melting and things were progressing as in a dream. They would never, ever find Clara. He knew they wouldn't. He kicked at leaves that had collected from the wind against buildings. He hated leaves right now for reminding him of her. Kick, kick, kick. They crunched and crumbled and so did he.

The Doctor continued to search up and down that section of street, even though it was completely pointless, because what else was he to do? Give up? Go have a nice cup of tea and add Clara, his beautiful, impossible Clara, to the list of lives that he had ruined? He had to keep searching. The ability to live with himself for the next few hundred years depended on that. None of the others said anything about his pointless searching, none suggested they go back. They continued to walk up and down the street with him even when he got so frustrated that he wasn't even looking any more, just mindlessly rushing up and down that street.

What was happening to her right now? He couldn't think that way. How could he find her - that was the way to think.

The sky was starting to darken, but he had to keep going. He didn't care if he was out here all night. And then, something caught his eye. Something in a window. The window belonged to a building that looked to be barely standing. And that small spot of colour could easily have been missed, which was why it was brilliant and certainly not accidental.

It was a red leaf.

* * *

**Sorry, dumb spot to end up. I'll be updating perhaps a bit sooner next time because I just can't take a break like I thought I could. This is much too fun! Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**See, already back! We're in Clara's POV now. **

* * *

The scientist had not tied her up. There was no point in that. He stayed just a few minutes to make it clear to her that escape was impossible. She didn't even listen to him. Impossible was her favourite word.

After had he left, she stood up and went to the door. Of course it was locked, and it was a big, heavy door such as she could not possibly think of knocking down. She looked around. The room was enormous, with high ceilings that gave Clara the creeps because she couldn't see quite up to the top. She thought vaguely of bats or rats climbing around in the rafters. There were large windows, but they were barred and chained and padlocked, and so dirty they couldn't be seen out of clearly. They were also just a little too high off the ground for climbing out of, even if they hadn't been so tightly secured. She thought about trying to set up some sort of signal, but it would only get noticed by the scientist and taken down. He could be back any moment.

The place was obviously a disused factory or workhouse. It had been sitting here for awhile now, and leaves and trash littered the floor where the wind must have blown them in. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light, she started searching through the little piles of debris. She had a plan. She wanted to find something that could be used to hit the scientist over the head the moment he came in the door, and then run out past him while he was stunned. She didn't find anything like that. What she did find was a red leaf that looked like her parents' red leaf, the one that the Doctor had gotten back for her somehow and given to her at Trenzalore. The one that she had framed and hung up in her room in the TARDIS - well, hers and the Doctor's room.

At first, she just smiled at it and then tossed it aside. But then she wondered if it would be useful. If she put this in the window, the scientist wouldn't really notice. It was fall, and leaves were everywhere. It wouldn't look like a signal. But maybe the Doctor would notice? Maybe he would see it and know she was here? It was worth trying anyway. She took the leaf over to the window and wove it in with the bars and chains, as high up as she could reach, and as close to the glass as she could get it to stay, so that he would see it.

She went back to the small, uncomfortable wooden chair she had been sitting in originally. Now she had only to wait.

She waited for a very long time. She waited so long that she thought that even the scientist returning would be preferable to sitting here in this creepy silence. She waited until the dark started seeping in and the shadows ate the small, dim pools of light. She waited until the factory was almost pitch black. And she was afraid.

And then she heard something. A quiet and faint knocking on the door. She got up cautiously and stood next to the door, her hearts pounding almost painfully. 'Hello?' she said, hardly getting the word out.

'Clara! Is that you?'

It was the Doctor's voice. He was going to open that door and let her out. She could feel her knees going weak with relief. 'Doctor!'

'I'm going to unlock the door. Just hang on a minute.'

She waited impatiently, and nothing happened. 'Doctor?'

'Time Lord proof. Again.'

'I'm sorry? What?'

'Remember at the lab how my sonic didn't work on any of the locks?'

Clara groaned. 'He did the same thing here.'

'He would, he's clever.'

'Not as clever as you. You'll figure it out. You'd better go, he'll be back.'

'I've got the others standing guard.' There was silence through the door for a few minutes. 'Clara...those things you said...'

'I'm sorry, really I am. It was silly.'

'No it wasn't. I've been thinking about it a lot. Are you unhappy?'

'Of course not! There's no one I'd rather spend my life with. It's just that I wish you could show me that you feel the same - _if_ you feel the same.'

'Clara, I've never loved anyone as strongly as I love you. At least, not for a very, very long time. So I'm not so sure how this kind of thing is supposed to work. It's been so long since I was actually married. Since Gallifrey.'

'And do you think it's easy for me? My mum never got a chance to teach me about being married. I don't know anything except stuff I've heard and read and seen in movies.'

'I didn't think about that.' He was so silent that she thought he had left, and then: 'So, what do we do?'

'I dunno. Read a book?'

He laughed softly.

'Or how about if we just both do our best, and give each other the permission to mess up?'

'Perfect,' he said.

'I'm tired of standing, shall we sit?' Clara sat down on the floor, head against the door. She heard a sliding motion as the Doctor slid down into a sitting position.

'And what do you want my best to look like?' He asked after a few minutes.

'To start off - and this is the most important thing - you _have _to start trusting me. Completely. And it's not enough to say it.' She took a deep breath. 'I want you to tell me what you saw in that book.'

Now he really was silent. 'Clara, I'm going to change.'

'You have to regenerate?'

'Sometime in the near future, apparently, yes.'

'So? Is that all? I've seen all of your faces, Doctor. And I'm in love with every single one. Even though I am partial to that chin of yours.'

'But...you don't care?'

'Of course I care! I don't really want you to ever change, but I knew it would happen. I really don't think it was something to hide from me.'

'I just thought maybe you wouldn't love me any more.'

'Not love you? Are you mad? Just because you change your face? Some day, I might have to change mine. Oh, that's really weird. Not going to think about that. So, when does this happen?'

'I don't know. It just said "Chapter Eleven - The Doctor Regenerates."'

'Okay, not much mystery or questions there. Except when.'

'We'll just have to keep on going like it's not going to happen. Right now, I have to figure out some way of getting you out of there. What have we been doing, sitting around? Though I am glad we talked.'

'So, a plan?'

'My plan is...my plan is...it's a work-in-progress kind of plan. How would you feel about me if you had to stay there overnight?'

'I'd kill you. But I'd get over it eventually. Why?'

'Just in case my plan doesn't quite formulate.'

'You have no idea how to get me out of here, do you? You're lost without your sonic screwdriver.'

'Well, it's usually the answer in most situations.'

'Except on wood. Or sonic-proof locks.'

'I said most situations. Oh no. Rory's spotted someone, he's signalling. I have to go.'

'You can't leave me here!'

'I'll be back, I promise you, Clara. With a plan. I'm not going far, and I won't rest until I get you out of there.'

She went back to sit on her chair. She felt very confused. All that progress they'd made, that was good. But then he ran off and left her in a creepy factory at night with a mad scientist. Oh, Doctor.

* * *

**Okay, um, this isn't NEARLY as bad as it looks. Okay, maybe it is. Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Me again. Why am I back? Why do I KEEP coming back after I said I was going on a hiatus of sorts for NaNoWriMo? Good questions. I will answer in detail for those who are truly curious. For those of you with busy lives and who don't care quite as much, I'm providing an abridged version.**

**Rambly Version With Details for Those Who Care****: Basically, life happened and keeps happening, and there is no way I'm writing 50,000 words this month. Next year, next year you shall be conquered, NaNoWriMo! But until then, since I'm not going to get those words written anyway, there is no point in forsaking the things I love for that. And yes, I ****_love_**** this site and I absolutely LOVE all of my faithful little readers and reviewers to pieces. Also, I couldn't leave Clara in the creepy building with the mad scientist coming back. See? I do have a heart...sometimes. So we are back to regular updates. **

**Abridged Version for Those Struggling to Care****: Stuff happened blah blah next year blah blah 50,000 no way blah blah love you to pieces blah blah crazy writer is back to torture you regularly blah blah also sometimes she has a heart. **

**We're in the Doctor's POV now. **

* * *

The Doctor was so relieved to have found Clara. Even though he didn't know how to get her out, it felt so much better to know that she was alive; to have spoken to her and talked things out. And if he could help it, he was not leaving her there overnight.

Rory was waving his arms and jumping up and down and doing just about everything that he could do, without making noise, that would attract the Doctor's attention. The Doctor ended his conversation with Clara and turned to Rory, who was excitedly pointing down the street. Amy, who was at the opposite end of the alley with River, gasped. And the Doctor saw why. Right behind Rory was the scientist. The Doctor motioned to him to turn around.

Rory slowly turned and looked at the alien behind him. 'Oh, um, hi. We were just...we were just going.' He took off running, past the Doctor, who followed, towards Amy and River, who had turned the corner and were running too. When they realised that they were not being pursued, they stopped, all breathing heavily and shaky with adrenaline.

'He didn't follow us.' Amy said, looking confused. 'Why didn't he chase after us?'

'No point. So what if we know where Clara is? We still can't rescue her. So he thinks.'

'But we might call the police,' Rory pointed out.

'Not my style, and he knows it.'

'So, what _are_ you going to do then?' Amy asked. 'You can't just leave her there.'

'Door's locked, windows inaccessible...I'm going to go and knock.'

He started to walk away, but Amy caught at his arm. 'Woah, hold on a second. You're going to knock on the door and be all "Oh hello evil scientist who's kidnapped my wife, could you maybe let me in so I can rescue her?"'

'Something to that effect.'

'You can't do that! At best, he won't open the door. Or he'll kidnap you too, and then there'll be no one to rescue either of you.'

'Amy, I have to do this! Clara is everything to me.'

'I can do it.'

They all three turned to stare at River in disbelief. River, who had been most unhelpful ever since Clara had gone missing.

'No, absolutely not. I cannot allow that,' the Doctor said.

'Yes you can, sweetie. And you have to.'

'No I don't! River, you can't!'

She wasn't listening, she was squinting into a compact mirror to put on lipstick. 'Can't see a thing, it's so dark,' she said to herself. Turning to the Doctor, she asked, 'Does my lipstick look all right?'

'River, please!'

'I'll take that as a yes.' She put the compact and the lipstick into her purse. 'And now off to cause a distraction. Are you coming?'

'No.'

'I'm going to do this. You'd better make it worth it.'

'What are you going to do?'

'While he's distracted, I want you to slip in.' And she sauntered back the way they came. They followed cautiously, watching as she knocked on the door. The scientist slowly opened it.

'Oh thank goodness! I need help,' She took his hand and pulled him out of the doorway. He followed, stunned, for the first couple of feet, then balked. 'What's this about?'

She smiled coyly. 'I've lost my cat.'

'Your cat?'

'She got up on your roof somehow.'

'My roof?'

'I thought you might know how to get her down.'

'Well...there is a way to get up there...'

'Would you mind terribly? I'd be ever so grateful...'

'Come along, we'll see what we can do.'

The scientist closed the door, but the Doctor was already inside. Clara threw herself into his arms with such violence that he fell against the wall, banging his head. 'Ow!'

'Sorry! I'm...just...so...glad...to...see...you,' She said, in between kissing his face off.

'Clara please! We don't have much time! But I'm really glad to see you too.'

After barely succeeding in peeling her off of him, he turned to open the door. He groaned.

'What is it?' Clara asked.

'It's locked. Now we're both stuck in here!'

'What?' She pushed him out of the way and started jiggling the knob. 'No!'

'Oi, not so loud.' He pulled her gently away from the door, afraid her mad and pointless racket would summon the scientist.

'So, now we're both stuck in the creepy building. No way out. This is nice.'

'It is. We should do it more often. Though next time, _I_ get to pick the creepy building. Come on Clara, a disused factory? Why not an old Gothic castle, all alone on the moors...'

'Sounds very _Wuthering Heights. _ Let's do it.'

'It's a plan. Are you free next weekend?'

'Always.'

'So, is this the only room in here?'

'I don't know. I didn't really explore much at first, and then it got too dark. Can't see a thing.'

He pulled out his sonic. 'This will make a light.' He pointed it around the room. At the very far end, there was what looked like a door. When they reached it, they saw that it _was_ a door. It led to a small room that had probably been an office. There were no doors in the office, and the only window was small and high on the wall. The scientist had chosen this building well.

'There has to be a way out. There is always a way out!' He looked frantically around the small room. From behind him, Clara screamed.

'Clara!' he hissed, turning around quickly. 'What did you do that for?'

'I'm sorry?'

'You screamed. Why did you scream?'

'I didn't scream.'

'Yes, yes you did. Just now.'

'I _really_ didn't.'

'You _did_, you screamed. It was really loud and could have been enough to attract the attention of the scientist.'

'Why would I go and do that? I wouldn't. I didn't.'

'You did, but you don't remember.'

'What? Why would I scream and not remember it?

'Oh Clara, I know what we're dealing with. And it makes no sense.' He laughed. 'Absolutely no sense at all!'

* * *

**I'll bet you can guess why Clara screamed. If you can't, ah well. You'll see. Still don't know why this is for, actually I sort of have a plan but...not telling you yet!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I skipped an update! I'm a terrible person! No actually I don't feel all that bad. I was planning to go on hiatus darn it! If I wanted one day off I can have it! As you can see, I'm a bit grumpy. So you should be afraid of what I might do with this chapter. Be very afraid! We're in Clara's POV. To those who correctly guessed what's going on, I'm so proud of you!**

* * *

Clara was always a little bit creeped out at the way he got all excited when they faced dangers. She was also feeling very confused, because she was quite sure that she hadn't screamed at all. 'Okay, please explain what's happening.'

'There is a species known as the Silence. When you aren't looking at them, you forget that you ever saw them.'

'What do they look like?'

'That's the point, no one can remember!'

'Oh. So...you think I saw a Silence?'

'No, I think you saw a _Silent. _Singular is called a Silent.'

Clara grinned.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing. It's just you're so cute when you do that.'

He smiled to himself for a few minutes, until Clara decided it was time to get him back on track.

'Okay, so I saw a _Silent, _screamed, and forgot. But what are they doing here?'

'That's the thing. I don't...' his voice trailed off and his eyes widened, unblinking.

'Are we having a staring contest?' Clara asked, starting to feel uneasy. And she realised that he was not staring at her, but past her.

Slowly, without moving his eyes, he took her hand and pulled her towards him, turning her around once she was at his side to see what he was seeing. 'Don't blink,' he said.

They were staring at a weeping angel.

'What? But...'

'I don't know, Clara. I really honestly do not know.'

'Okay...so Silence and weeping angels. Anything else?'

As if in answer to her question, they heard a cry of "Exterminate!'

Several Daleks made their way out of the shadows and lined up in front of them.

'No way,' Clara whispered.

Slowly backing up, and taking Clara with him, the Doctor said, 'Well...What do you think we should do, my dear?'

'I'd say run, but we've got a wall behind us which we are very soon going to run into.'

'The TARDIS would come in handy right now.'

'Too bad you parked so far away.'

They were now against the wall.

'I don't think this could get much worse, how about you?' the Doctor asked.

Before Clara could even answer, they heard heavy footsteps and turned to see at least twenty cybermen march in.

'I think that's your answer.'

'I think the Universe hates me right now.'

'You are correct,' said the voice of the scientist, who had appeared before them. 'Or, at least, those you see before you. And some others who may or may not show up. Oh, and look, we've found some friends of yours.' He gestured to Amy and Rory, who were standing nearby, guarded by a pair of Daleks.

'Where's River?' the Doctor asked.

'She ran off.'

Clara didn't gloat over this, because she could see how much it hurt the Doctor.

'Ran off?'

'Yes.'

'You realise she'll be back. I'll bet she has a plan to get us out.'

'You don't believe that, do you?' the scientist sneered.

And Clara held his hand tightly as his head drooped a bit.

'What is this for? Why are you doing this?' she asked.

'The Doctor has spent hundreds of years creating enemies. Is it any wonder that they should band together to destroy him?'

'But he's done so many good things! A Universe without the Doctor...well it would be like a souffle without eggs! It just can't exist!'

'Awww, is that what he's made you believe?' He walked forward and grabbed her left hand. She stiffened and tried to pull away from his cold grip, but he held tightly, bringing it up to his face and looking at it with a smirk. 'So you've married him? Tell me, are we to expect a _real_ baby any time soon?'

'Stop it!' the Doctor shouted.

The scientist dropped her hand and walked over to the Doctor. 'Do you see all of these enemies before you? More are on the way. You have a lot of enemies, Doctor.'

'The Daleks...' Clara said, a sudden thought dawning on her. 'They aren't supposed to remember. I made them forget!'

'They were reminded. They were told of every single thing the Doctor did to them, and now they are more ready than ever to get their revenge.'

'Whatever you are going to do,' the Doctor said, 'I won't let you do it!'

'You are powerless. We've all come together for one reason and one reason only. We are here to destroy you. But we're going to make it good, Doctor. We're going to make it worth it. We're going to make sure that you suffer and suffer and that those important to you suffer. We will tear out your heart and roll it in shards of glass, and we will shove it back down your throat. You are going to pay for everything that you have done.'

'This isn't you. You are a scientist. You are reasonable, rational, you are-'

'Dying, remember? I have nothing to lose. If I rid the Universe of you, I'll feel as though I've done a good deed.'

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door.

'That must be the Slitheen. They were coming for sure.' He went to open the door, but what the open door revealed was not any kind of alien at all. It was Clara.

* * *

**Echo time! Reviews? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And I'm almost to 6,000 views! Yay! You guys just make my life. So everyone has been asking a lot of questions about where this story is going. *Turns into David Tennant Doctor* I DON'T KNOW!**

**So yes, this should be interesting! Doctor's POV. **

* * *

They all just stared from Clara to the other Clara and back again. The Clara's stared at each other. The Doctor's Clara looked surprised to see her echo, but she of course understood what was going on. The other Clara was, understandably, completely shocked to see herself standing at the far end of the room.

'I think I got the wrong building...' the second Clara stammered in an American accent, still staring at the first Clara. 'Some lady gave me the address and told me to come here. But...' Slowly, her eyes moved from Clara to all of the aliens around the room. She closed her eyes and opened them again, as if expecting the strange sight before her to disappear.

The scientist grabbed her roughly by the arm and took her inside, shutting the door. 'We'll have to keep you here now. Can't have you running off to tell people about this.'

She nodded uncomprehendingly, still staring. The Doctor felt sorry for her.

The scientist led her close to where the Doctor and Clara stood. 'Now, who told you to come here?'

She looked around uncertainly.

'Mind if I take over this interrogation?' the Doctor asked.

The scientist nodded, grudgingly.

'Now then. What is your name?' he asked kindly.

'Clarissa Oswin.'

'It's good to meet you. I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Clara. And over there are some friends of ours, Amy and Rory Pond. Now, Clarissa, do you think you could tell us what happened?'

'I was walking home from the shop where I work,' she began, pausing now and then to send another bewildered glance Clara's way, 'and I walked by this lady -'

River, he immediately thought. 'Could you describe her?'

'She was British, like you, and she had really curly hair - '

Amy spoke up. 'It was River! She-'

'You will not speak!' one of the Dalek guards told her, and she glared at it, but was quiet.

The Doctor continued. 'Okay, so you ran into her. Then what?'

'Well, she seemed to recognise me. Or maybe not me, maybe...her.' She pointed confusedly at Clara. 'And she stopped me and said, "Clara?" I told her my name was Clarissa. She looked at me like I was crazy, and she told me to go to this address, and that "the Doctor" had been looking all over for me. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was really curious, so I came here. What's going on? Why does that woman look just like me?'

'It's a long story. So, anything else important?'

Clarissa thought for a moment. 'No, that's really all there is.'

'All right, so there you have it,' he said, turning to the scientist. 'You can let her go. She has nothing to do with this.'

'She has everything to do with this! Now that she has seen this, she'll only tell people about it. She is staying here.'

'I can see that you aren't going to listen to reason.' He turned to Clarissa. 'I'm sorry. You should probably find some place comfortable to sit. you may be here a while.'

Clarissa nodded, but stayed close by.

'So, your plan. This grand plan you have to destroy me. What is it?'

'Well it wouldn't be much fun if we told you, would it?'

'Fair enough. How about a hint? Hints are fun.'

'You already got a hint: you are going to suffer. That's all the hints you get. Since you are so curious, why don't we begin. As you can see, I've reconstructed the cybermen from a fragment of cyber-technology that was found floating in space after they were destroyed'*

'I'm impressed, really I am. You've gone to a lot of trouble.'

'I think you will be even more impressed as time goes on, Doctor. Meanwhile, the cybermen would like to give you a gift.'

'What?'

A cyberman stepped forward and flung a handful of cybermites onto him, which crawled on his skin. He cried out and discovered, to his horror, that Mr Clever was back.

'Why? Why this again?'

'For fun. You see, Doctor, revenge is a funny thing. If we killed you right now, we would be rid of you, but you wouldn't have long to regret what you have done. On the other hand, slowly destroying you inch by inch - ' The scientist took a fit of coughing and asked a cyberman for a chair. It was brought to him and he sat down in it. He couldn't continue talking.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was busy fighting with Mr Clever. 'Stop this! Get out of my head!'

He flashed into Mr Clever, grinning. 'Oh, I see that you are disappointed, Doctor...'

'With what?' the Doctor asked. 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

Mr Clever again, he took a step towards Clara, who was watching him in horror, and bent down to eye level. 'He really wants a baby, Clara. He really wants to rebuild his species. He married you so that he could do that.'

'We...we plan to start a family. Soon...' Clara said slowly.

Mr Clever grinned. 'Do you think that it's enough for him, just the two of you? How very sentimental of you.'

The Doctor regained control. 'Clara, don't listen to him! He's just trying to upset you!'

Clara's eyes looked betrayed. 'We talked about this. You said you didn't mind waiting awhile.'

'Yes, and I meant it! What he said wasn't true!'

'Where would he come up with that? He's just a machine. He only has your thoughts and feelings to go by, Doctor.'

Mr Clever spoke again, 'Exactly. He's not the wonderful man you think he is, Clara. He's selfish. And deep down, he's lonely. He wants to recreate what he lost - his people. You were a means to do that. How convenient.'

Clara turned away.

The Doctor reached for her comfortingly, but she shrugged his hands off of her and walked away from him, as far away as she could.

The scientist, recovered from his coughing fit, appeared at the Doctor's shoulder. 'Oh look, you've lost her touching support.'

'Stop this! Whatever the Great Intelligence convinced you, you are not this man! In the laboratory, you were only really interested in the science. It wasn't the plot to destroy me that interested you - you lost sight of that. That wasn't you. It was the Great Intelligence, his ideas have corrupted you, but you are not this man!'

'People change. Remember yourself, when you first started out? Clean and free of blood, off to see the Universe? If, back then, you could see who you've become, would you even recognise yourself?'

He didn't answer. The scientist removed the cyber widgets from his face, whispering, 'the seeds of doubt have been sown in your wife's mind. This has done its job.'

The Doctor was filled with complete hatred and rage. How dare they do this? It was bad enough that they had turned his Clara against him, but even worse to think that she thought those things were true. The thought of her thinking that she meant nothing more to him than a means of reproduction hurt him very deeply. He couldn't tell her now how untrue that was, and he hated it. He hated all of this. And it wasn't over.

'Are you ready, Doctor, for the next part of the plan?'

* * *

*at the end of NiS, there is a little piece of cybertech that can be seen floating around in space, even though all the cybermen were supposedly destroyed. I went with it.

* * *

**Okay so that was it for this chapter! Please pretty please leave me a review! Hope I haven't gone too insane with this and made it hard to follow/random/confusing/just plain weird. Let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I HATE the way this is turning out. So...I think I'm going to do the cowardly thing and run away. I'll leave it up in case I ever decide to continue it. Meantime, I'm going to try to write the kind of fluffy light stuff I always start out intending to write. Thanks for your support and sorry to do this to you guys! **

**-C**


	20. One final note!

**Just wanted to let you all know that I've started a new story (rather, collection of stories) called 'Perfect in Every Way' and it would make my life if you would read it! **


End file.
